Declaraciones Bajo la luna
by Lady Zukara Cullen Grey
Summary: ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC,, ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN,,,,Ella lo odia por la traición pero llegara el momento en que los dos deben ser sinceros con ellos mismo,,,ES UNA HISTORIA DIFERENTE DE ZUTARA! D
1. Primeros Pasos

**N/A**

**ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC ESPERO LOS GUSTE **

**LO QUE SE ENCUANTRA EN "" SON PENSAMIENTOS**

**RECUERDO QUE DESCARGO RESPONSABILIDA,,, LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES LA HISTORIA NO SUS PERSONAJES….**

**Capitulo 1: Primeros pasos…**

Desde que la habia traicionado en Ba sin se, pensó que solo le había contado una historia falsa para poder ganarse su confianza para poder atacarla con facilidad… eso sentía katara al recordar cada palabra y hasta podría decirse que cada lagriama y ahora que se había unido al grupo,, a cada momento recordaba lo mucho que lo odiaba por a verla traicionado… ese odio que sentía era inmenso pero tenia que controlarse debido a que Aang necesitaba a un maestro fuego que lo enseñara para poder derrotar al señor del fuego… en cambio el trataba poner distancia para que la chica de ojos azules no se sintiera incomoda con su presencia.. por que el también recordaba como la había traicionado.. pero se sentía peor al darse cuenta que había lastimado por segunda persona que tanto quería…

_zuko_

"_Como pude ser tan tonto y elegir algo que en realidad no es más que una farsa… mi padre jamás me ha querido, solo me mostro un poco de compasión o incluso lastima, aunque estoy seguro de podre lograr el perdón de Katara, y debo demostrarle cuanto me interesa, y que deseo obtener mas que una amistad con ella, pero como le digo que la amo y que su odio hacia a mi me duele profundamente, tengo que confesarle este amor ya se…."_

-Toma tu porción de arroz- había dicho katara sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-he gracias- contestó de forma seria y se alejo como era de costumbre para poder aclarar sus ideas.

_katara_

"_No se como puede hacerse que no pasa nada.. Jamás podre perdonarlo por lo que me hizo Jamás,, pero hay algo en el que me dice que está arrepentido quizá dice la verdad y ha cambiado ,,no se,, ESPERO PUEDA DEMOSTRARLO,, ME SIENTO CONFUDIDA AL VERLO ME RECUERDA LO QUE HIZO,, PERO CUANDO VEO ESOS OJOS ARREPENTIDOS ME DA UN VUELCO EL CORAZON Y QUIERA CORRER A ABRAZARLO Y DECIRLE QUE… " _

-Hey katara no vendrás a cenar- pregunto Aang sacándola a ella de sus pensamientos.

-Si claro ya voy-Dijo aun pensativa

Katara se volvió al grupo que a excepción de Zuko quien no disfrutaba de la cena en la compañía de los demás. Cuando se término de cenar le entregaron los platos y se dispusieron a dormir en sus respectivas tiendas, a excepción de Toph quien solo levanto unas paredes de roca para poder dormir.

Al terminar de lavar los platos, Katara se dispuso a dormir aun sumergida en sus pensamientos, se acostó y a pesar que se encontraba cansada no pudo dormir por ser luna llena ya que tanto poder dentro de ella, era difícil que conciliara el sueño, asi que salió fuera de su tiendo buscando un arrollo, en el cual podre desahogar toda sus frustraciones y algunos sentimientos encontrados. Cambio por un largo rato hasta encontrar un pequeño arrollo en el cual se quedo mirando por un pequeño lapso, hasta que sin darse cuenta empezó hacer pequeños movimientos propios de su elemento…. Se sumergió en la mas profundo de sus pensamientos hasta que una pequeña interrupción llego al lugar… era el rompimiento de una rama o trozo de madera… así que actuando por defensa propia lanzo un gran latigo hacia el arbusto de donde se produjo aquel sonido…..Se sorprendió cuando se vio el responsable de aquel ruido..

-ZUKO-dijo muy sorprendida cuando se dio cuenta que el chico de ojos ambar era quein la obsebava desde las sobras en su mirada había cierta culpabilidad de haberla seguido.

-ka-ta-ra- tartamudeo un poco al darse cuenta de lo hermosa que se veía bajo su astro trato lo mas posible de recobrar la compostura.

-QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACES? HAY ESCONDIDO ESPIANDOME-dijo en un tono muy severo.

-no te espiaba,, lo que pasa es que escuche cuando salías de tu tienda y temí que algo malo te pasara-dijo tratando de justificarse.

-NO TE CREO AHORA DIME LA VERDAD Y NADA MAS QUE LA VREDAD-dijo de igual manera.

-la ver-dad?-dijo ahora un poco nerviso.

-SI LA VERDAD Y NADA DE MENTIRAS-ahora su tono era mas exijente

-bueno esta es…..

**N/A**

**ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO =D**

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SI ALGUIEN TIENE UNA IDEA ES MUY BIEN RECIBIDA Y POR SUPUESTO QUE LES DARE CREDITO =D **

**ESPERO SIGAN LEYENDO **


	2. Declaraciones

**RECUERDO QUE DESCARGO RESPONSABILIDA,,, LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES LA HISTORIA NO SUS PERSONAJES….**

**Capitulo 2: Declaraciones**

**-**Bueno esta es toda la verdad- Dijo zuko aclarándose la garganta para continuar de una forma mas firme.

-TE AMO desde aquella primera vez que te vi en el polo sur y aun mas cuando te amarre a ese árbol teniéndote tan cerca pero tan lejos,,, quería besarte, sentir tu calor entre mis brazos,, quería que cuando me vieras suspiraras por mi nombre,,,,- katara no podía creer que el príncipe de la Nación de Fuego estuviera confesando sus sentimientos.

-Zuk..- Ella trato de hablar pero el se lo impidió

-Dejame terminar por favor… Me muero de celos al ver cuando estas cerca del el, cuando lo miras, le hablas, quizá ustedes tengan una relación pero no lo soporto- zuko dijo con un dolor perceptible, pero tenia que confesar todo ese amor que sentía su corazón y su alma por aquella maestra agua que lo había vuelto loco. Ella se encontraba en estado de shock,, tan confundida.

Ella también sentía cierta atracción por el chico de ojos ámbar que le había declarado su amor, pero se preguntaba si realmente era atracción o como el había dicho AMOR, cuando por fin se atrevió hablar

-Zuko no se que decir jamás pensé que tuvieras ese sentimiento hacia mi,, yo crea que me odiabas-dijo dándose cuenta que había cierto tono triste en su voz.

- yo te odiaba por hacerme desearte tanto- Zuko respondió bajando la mirada para esconder el rubor que permanecía en sus mejillas. Estuvieron ambos con la mirada hacia abajo el tratando de esconder el rubor permaneciente en sus mejillas,, pero ella estaba pensando algo que trataba de no convencerse de que el era lo que mas quería en el mundo,, lo que sentía por el era hermoso,, era un sueño que se negaba a disfrutar,, pero se dio cuenta que había perdido tantas cosas acusa de guerra que perder al la personas que realmente amaba no soportaría.

-Zuko- hablo ella, el la miro al instante esperando el rechazo – realmente me sorprendió lo que mi has dicho pero también,,, has hecho que no pueda seguir engañándome,,, porque lo cierto es que también te AMO mas que a mi propia vida,,- Zuko no podía creer lo que la maestra agua acababa de confesar

Con una gran alegría fue acercándose lentamente,, a cada paso empezaban a latir mas rápido sus corazones,, el fue inclinándose lentamente para al fin poder probar sus labios, y fue entonces que se dieron su primer beso,,, su primer acto de amor mutuo.

El beso comenzó tan tiernamente que no lo podían creer,, con forme pasa el tiempo se tuvieron que separar debido a la falta de aire,, cuando estuvieron separados se miraron con tanto amor, que se dieron un segundo beso que se fue haciendo mas intenso con mas pasión el sintió un extraño hormigueo por todo su cuerpo,, una sensación que nunca sintió con su ex-novia Mai.

Ella sentía que cada parte de su cuerpo se encontraba Zuko,, le gustaba como el recorría su espalda y la hacía acercarse a el,, en donde podía sentir la dureza de su cuerpo lo bien tonificado que tenia su torso,, pero dio un brinco cuando sintió las manos de zuko dentro de su yukata subiendo por su estomago plano hasta encontrar los vendajes que cubrían su pecho,, ella se separo de inmediato.

-Perdon katara no te quería asustar - dijo verdaderamente arrepentido zuko

-No es eso zuko solo creo que vamos sumamente rápido,, creo que debemos esperar para dar el siguiente paso- Dijo katara tarando de no herir a zuko

-perdón y pido nuevamente una disculpa,,, es verdad voy demasiado rápido,, pero te deseo tanto que se me es difícil controlar cuando estas tan cerca de mi,,, es tanto el amor que tengo por usted que siento que voy explotar si no se lo demuestro,, pero le prometo que no hare nada que no quiera,,, pero quiero preguntarle algo- dijo Zuko de una manera tan suplicante.

-Por favor Katara acepta casarte conmigo,,, te amo con todo mi corazón que haría lo que fuera por usted- Dijo zuko dándole un collar que mostraba una combinación de la tribu agua del sur, con la nación de fuego tenia los colores de ambas naciones que con el reflejo de la luz de la luna los hacía ver tan hermosos.

Katara se había quedado sin palabras el,, le estaba proponiendo matrimonio.

Ella se aclaro la garganta para poder contestarle….

**LAMENTO NO PODER ATUALIZAR PRONTO**

**ESPERO LE HAYA GUSTADO EN EL SIGUENTE CAPITULO SE MOSTRA SI KATARA REALEMENTE ACEPTA CASARSE CON ZUKO.**

**TamiiV: GRAXIAS ESPERO SIGAS LEYENDO,, REALMETE DISCULPA LAS FALTAS DE OTOGRAFIA Y DE REDACCION PERO ES MI PRIMER FIC,, NO TENGO MUXA PRACTICA JEJEJE**

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIO Y SI ALGUIEN TIENE UNA IDEA ES MUY BIEN RECIBIDA =D **

**ESPERO SIGAN LEYENDO **


	3. Respuesta

**N/A**

**LAMENTO NO PODER ACTUALIZAR PRONTO PERO PROMETO TRATAR DE HACERLO POR LO MENOS UNA VEZ A LA SEMANA (NO PREGUNTEN QUE DIA JAJAJA PUEDE SER CUANQUIERA) =D **

**EN ESTE CAPITULO ME COSTO MUCHO TRABAJO REALIZARLO YA QUE NO TENIA MUY CLARO CUAL SERIA LA RESPUESTA DE KATARA…**

**RECUERDO QUE DESCARGO RESPONSABILIDA,,, LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES LA HISTORIA NO SUS PERSONAJES….**

**DISFRUTEN.**

**CAPITULO 3: RESPUESTA.**

Katara trato mucho para que pudieran salir las palabras de su boca, pero entre mas trataba de dio cuenta que no salía nada.

Zuko al no ver respuesta se empezó a preocupar y poner muy tenso.

-Entonces si aceptas ser mi esposa, mi compañera de toda la vida, la madre de mis hijos?- Pregunto Zuko derramando ternura en sus palabras.

-Por supuesto que ACEPTO Zuko, soy la persona más feliz del mundo, como crees que no aceptaría

Si lo que siento por ti es demasiado grande- dijo katara orgullosa de sus palabras.

Zuko al escuchar la aceptación de Katara corrió los escasos centímetros que los separaban, aplastando febrilmente sus labios con los de katara, ella no pudo contener un pequeño gemido que se escapo de su garganta. Con forme transcurría el beso tuvieron que separarse por la falta de oxigeno que pedían sus pulmones, pero eso no le impidió a zuko separarse de la piel de katara, ya que continuo su recorrido hasta el delgado cuello de ahora su novia y prometida. En cambio Katara no dejaba de pensar lo bien que se sentía en aquellos grandes y fuertes brazos, teniendo la necesidad de llevar las cosas a un nivel más alto, pero ella no podría ignorar la rígida tradición de su nación "El llegar virgen al altar". Así que sin pensarlo nuevamente se alejo de los brazos de Zuko antes de que perdiera el control de sí misma.

-Lo siento pero no soy capaz de continuar-Dijo Katara con un tono de voz tan débil como su voluntad

-Bien sabes que no haría nada que no quisieras- Respondió zuko sabiendo que en realidad la deseaba y quería hacerla suya ahí en medio del bosque y solo teniendo como testigo a la luna, pero sabía que debía esperar aquella estuviera lista para poder demostrarle cuanto la amaba.

-Gracias, eres tan compresible- Dijo Katara dándole un beso fugaz en los labios.

-Sabes creo que deberíamos regresar al campamento, no quisiera que el avatar y sokka pensaron que la he secuestrado- Dijo Zuko acercándose lentamente para decirle algo mas en el oído- aunque esa idea me encanta-Dijo de forma muy seductora provocando que se le hiciera la piel de gallina a katara al sentir tan cerca la respiración de Zuko .

-Si tienes razón tenemos que regresar cuanto antes no quisiera tener que responder a todas la interrogantes que quizás nos hagan si llegamos juntos, no crees?- Dijo katara un con cierto tono nervioso en su vos.

-Entonces no les diremos la verdad?-Pregunto Zuko un tanto confundido

-No primero me gustaría hablar con aang y con mi familia, antes de confesar que estamos comprometidos y que nos casaremos, siii podrías esperar un poco mas?- Le dijo Katara con miedo ante la reacción de Zuko.

-La idea no me agrada mucho,, el saber que no puedo gritar a todo el mundo que vas a ser mi esposa, pero esta bien esperare solo hasta después de la guerra, y cuando por fin todo acabe serás mi esposas y la dama de fuego- Dijo Zuko de forma que parecía que se imaginaba el futuro.

-La dama de Fuego?-Pregunto Katara realmente confundida.

-Si tu serás la dama de fuego, en cuanto yo me convierta el señor del fuego,, porque reclamare mi derecho al trono en cuanto Ozai sea derrotado por el avatar- Le explico Zuko

-Oh pero no creo que sea así de fácil, lo digo principalmente por tu hermana- Dijo Katara sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su espalda al recordar a Azula.

-Si lo se pero he entrenado suficiente como para poder ponerla en su lugar, y estoy seguro que tu me ayudaras verdad?- Zuko le dijo con una sonrisa en sus ojos.

-Por supuesto que yo te ayudare- le respondió igualmente con una sonrisa.

-Bien entonces vámonos tenemos que regresar y pensar que es lo que diremos, para que no sospechen- Dijo finalmente Zuko agarrándola de la mano para volver al campamento….

**N/A**

**ESPERO LE HAYA GUSTADO**

**LA PROXIMA ACTALIZACION SERA PRONTO JAJAJA LAS DEJO CON LA DUDA DE SABER QUE HARAN ZUKO Y KATARA PARA QUE NO SE ENTEREN DE SU RELACION**

**ZUTARAA FOREVER: GRAXIAS POR THU COMENTARIO LA VERDAD AMI TAMBIEN ME ENCANTA TODO LO QUE ES ROMANTICO Y UNA DISCULPA POR LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA PERO LO QUE PASA ES QUE DEBO ESCRIBIR MUY RAPIDO POR QUE CASI NO TENGO MUXO TIEMPO DISPONIBLE PERO TRATO DE HACER LO MEJOR PARA COMPLACERLAS Y RESPECTO A MI EDAD TENGO 17. =D **

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIO Y SI ALGUIEN TIENE UNA IDEA ES MUY BIEN RECIBIDA Y POR SUPUESTO QUE LES DARE CREDITO =D **

**ESPERO SIGAN LEYENDO **


	4. Acciones

**N/A**

**LAMENTO NO PODER ACTUALIZAR PRONTO PERO PROMETO TRATAR DE HACERLO POR LO MENOS UNA VEZ A LA SEMANA (NO PREGUNTEN QUE DIA JAJAJA PUEDE SER CUALQUIERA) =D **

**RECUERDO QUE DESCARGO RESPONSABILIDA,,, LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES LA HISTORIA NO SUS PERSONAJES….**

**DISFRUTEN.**

**CAPITULO 4: Acciones**

Paco antes de llegar al campamento, Katara soltó la mano de Zuko para poder tomarlo del cuello y acercarlos para plantarle un largo y apasionado beso. Cuando tuvieron que retirarse para tomar aire, Katara alzo la vista para poder admirar nuevamente esos ojos color ámbar que tanto le gustaban.

-Zuko aunque me duela, debemos tener el menor rose posible, hasta después del gran día de la batalla- Katara dijo con tristeza reflejada en su voz.

-Está bien será como tu digas,,, aunque me muera por besarte,, sentir tu calor en mis brazos- dijo igual de triste Zuko

-Tú crees que yo no extrañare la forma en la que me besas, o me ha cercas para poder sentir el latir de tu corazón cuando estoy en tus brazo-Dijo katara acercándose para escuchar una vez más, lo frenético que se ponía su corazón cuando ella estaba así de cerca.

Mientras estaban abrazados a Zuko le daba vueltas algo que realmente podría pasar.

-Sabes tengo mucho miedo que el Avatar no sea capaz de poder derrotar a Ozai,, y esta guerra dure mas,, me preocupa que no podamos vivir nuestro amor fuera de esta maldita y estúpida guerra que comenzó mi bisabuelo-Zuko escupió las palabras con mucho odio.

-Debemos tener fe en que Aang podrá derrotar al Señor del Fuego y devolver la paz a las naciones-Katara tratando de relajarlo ya que no le gustaba ver en esos ojos color miel odio, desesperación e incertidumbre, dándole un beso muy rápido en los labios.

-Y después podremos casarnos y tener muchos pero muchos hijos-Dijo Katara con suma felicidad imaginándose a unos cuantos niños juagando alrededor de ella y Zuko.

-Si tienes toda la razón-Dijo zuko y al instante cambiando su humor y la forma de su mirada-Sabes me encanta la idea de tener hijos, pero estoy seguro que voy a disfrutar el tratar de hacerlos- Dijo de tal forma que hizo sonrojar a katara.

-Si supongo que si pero mientras tenemos que regresar o se despertaran y se darán cuenta que no estamos-Dijo Katara tratando de ocultar sus mejillas de color carmesí.

Zuko asintió así que se pusieron desacuerdo para que primero llegara katara y diez minutos el. Al llegar al campamento lo primero que hicieron fue meterse a su tienda y dormir aunque fueran unas cuantas horas, para empezar el día con los múltiples preparativos que debían realizar para el gran día de la batalla.

Con forme salía el sol Zuko no pudo dormir por la energía que su astro rey fluía dentro del, asi que se levanto para poder practicar un poco, pero antes recordó todos aquellos bellos momentos de la noche anterior, y le atormentaba el no poder repetirlos mas seguido, asi que resignado se fue a entrenar, al salir de la tienda se dio cuenta que katara ya estaba preparando el desayudo de todos,, ya que en cuestión de minutos Sokka y los demás se pararían para poder disfrutar el exente arte culinario de katara,, justo ella dirigió su mirada vio a su príncipe encantador mandarle un beso de buenos días ya que no podría tenerlo por el momento.

-Qué bueno que ya está el desayuno me muero de hambre- Exclamo sokka rascándose él estomago desde afuera de su tienda.

-mmm que rico huele-dijo Aang con suma dulzura taranto de alagar a Karata, lo cual realmente enfureció a Zuko.

-Por supuesto todo lo que hace Katara esta delicioso-dijo Zuko sin pensar en las consecuencias que eso tendría

-Disculpa-Dijo katara tratando de ocultar la gran satisfacción que le provocaba el que zuko estuviera celoso-de cuando acá te gusta hee? Jajaja si te estas burlando mejor ahórrate tus comentarios siii-Continuo sintiendo gran arremetimiento al ver la tristeza en sus ojos porque aunque sabía que debían ocultar sus sentimientos aun así le dolía que le hablara tan fríamente.

-Sabe que se me quito el apetito mejor me iré a entrenar,, cuando termines de tomar tu comida me alcanza Aang para entrenar y mejores tus habilidades- Contesto Zuko un su común tono de mal humor. A todos excepto Katara le pareció igual su tono y la forma en la que se fue, ambos sabían que todo era actuación pero aun así les dolía profundamente. Cuando porfin todos terminaron su desayuno, katara de dispuso a lavar los trastes y pensar que haría de comer,, mientras que Aang se alejaba en busca de Zuko para comenzar su entrenamiento una vez que lo encontró comenzó a quitarse la camisa y los zapatos para poder realizar los movientos sin complicación alguna. Ambos practicaron gran parte de los movimientos básicos e intermedios del fuego control.

Cuando por fin tomaron un descanso Aang se acerco a Zuko para poder platicar de algo que tenia planeado hacer

-Zuko quería preguntarte algo referente a katara-Dijo el monje un tanto nervioso

Zuko empezó a sudar frio a cazo se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia katara

-Claro puede preguntar lo que sea-Respondió verdaderamente nervioso

-Ps he pensado mucho,, y esste,,-Dijo un poco confuso de si o no decirle lo que planeaba-ps mira deseo darle esto a katara- Zuko no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían era un collar de compromiso que había realizado el joven avatar…

**N/A**

**ESPERO LE HAYA GUSTADO**

**LA PROXIMA ACTALIZACION VEREMOS QUE LE DICE O QUE LE HACE ZUKO A POBRE DE AANG JAJAJA (BUENO REALMENTE ME CAE MAL AANG Y MAI) PERO YA VERAN LO QUE PASA CON AMBOS =D**

**ZUTARAA FOREVER: MUXAS GRAXIAS HAGO LO MEJOR PARA PODER COMPLACELAS JIJIJI PS SI MAS ADENLANTE HABRA LEMMON PERO SERA DENTRO DE TRES O CUATRO CAPITULOS. =D **

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIO Y SI ALGUIEN TIENE UNA IDEA ES MUY BIEN RECIBIDA Y POR SUPUESTO QUE LES DARE CREDITO =D **

**ESPERO SIGAN LEYENDO **


	5. Celos

**N/A**

**LAMENTO NO PODER ACTUALIZAR PRONTO PERO PROMETO TRATAR DE HACERLO POR LO MENOS UNA VEZ A LA SEMANA O QUIZA HASTA PODRIA SUBIR UN CAPITULO DIARIO PERO SI HAGO ESO ACABARIA MUY PRONTO,, Y NO ME GUSTARIA ESO**

**=D **

**RECUERDO QUE DESCARGO RESPONSABILIDA,,, LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES LA HISTORIA NO SUS PERSONAJES….**

**DISFRUTEN.**

**CAPITULO 5: Celos**

Zuko sintió como la sangre le empezaba a hervir de puros CELOS como era posible que Aang fuera a proponerle matrimonio a su PORMETIDA POR QUE ERA SUYA. Así que tuvo que dar media vuelta para no arrojársele a golpes, tomos unas cuantas respiraciones profunda para poder estabilizar su enojo, cuando oyó nuevamente la voz de Aang.

-Que te parece?,, tu crees que ella ME acepte?-le pregunto Aang

Zuko realmente quería matar a Aang ahí mismo.

-Zuko por favor di algo,,, me pones aun mas nervioso,, dime que te parecen creer que le guste?-Dijo Aang verdaderamente ansioso de saber lo que opinaba Zuko.

-Aang la verdad no sé tú la conoces mejor que yo- Dijo Zuko tratando de ocultar su rabia

-Ti tienes razón la conozco casi mas de un año,, y creo que ella también siente algo por mi,, sabes pienso dárselo antes de la batalla,, casi estoy seguro que me dirá que si,, realmente la amo profundamente-Dijo el avatar con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Pero hay una posibilidad que te diga que no,, ya sabes qué tal si está enamorada de alguien mas- Dijo Zuko tratando de quitarle las esperanzas al joven avatar, igualemete ocultando una sonrrida en sus labios al ver su exprecion de preocupación.

-Eso es algo imposible, de quien podría estar enamorada,, si no conoce a muchos hombres?,, por ejemplo en el grupo solo estamos su hermano, tu y yo,, no es por nada pero a ti te odia,,-"_eso es lo que crees"_pensó Zuko- Y de los demás ps Jet murió en Ba Sing Se,, y de Haru no sabemos nada desde el ataque,, así que no creo que este enamorada de otro,, tengo oportunidad de ser el único en su corazón- Exclamo Aang casi triunfante del pensar que solo era el al que el corazón de Katara la pertenecía.

-Sabes a veces nos llevamos grandes sorpresas-Dijo Zuko con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-Por que lo dices?,,acaso sabes algo que deba saber?-Pregunta Aang realmente confundido

-No claro que no solo digo que en ocaciones las cosas no salen como las planeamos, bueno suficiente de charla hay que seguir entrenado, la batalla es mañana y tenemos que estar listos- Zuko dijo poniendo su cara seria para poder concentrarse en los movimientos,, aunque eso le costaba trabajo ya que solo pensaba en Katara..

Asi trascurrio el resto de la mañana,,, cuando fue la hora de la comida de igual forma Zuko y Katara trataron de agredirse para no levatar sospechas de su clandestino amor, cuando por fin cayo la noche como siempre katara se quedaba a lavas los platos,, solo que esta ocasión no tenia agua y debía ir por ella hasta el pequeño arrollo en donde se comprometió con Zuko. Se dirigió sumamente feliz al recordar cómo estaba entre sus fuertes brazos, y sus labios en una danza que le encantaría volver a repetir.. Al llegar se dispuso a mover el agua con su control y colocarlo en una pequeño bote,, cuando de pronto sintió unos brazos al rededor de su cintura que la hizo girar para recibir un beso,, pero este beso era diferente así que se tuvo que separar y fue cuando dio un fuerte grito de disgusto al saber que no era quien esperaba.

-AAAAAANG-

**N/A**

**ESPERO LE HAYA GUSTADO**

**EN LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION VEREMOS QUE LE TIENE QUE DECIR AANG,, Y LO PEOR ZUKO VE TODO,,,,, **

**ZUTARAA FOREVER: GRAXIAS ERES UNA GRAN SEGUIDORA TAMBIEN TE MANDO UN BESO. =D **

**ACABO DE MODIFICAR EL PRIMERO ES CIERTO TENIA MUXAS COSAS CONFUSAS ESPERO LO REVICEN Y ME DIGAN QUE TAL LE PARECIO..**

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIO Y SI ALGUIEN TIENE UNA IDEA ES MUY BIEN RECIBIDA Y POR SUPUESTO QUE LES DARE CREDITO =D **

**ESPERO SIGAN LEYENDO **


	6. Confusion

**N/A**

**AQUÍ UN CAPITULO DEFINITIVO PARA EL RUMBO DE LA HISTORIA =O**

**RECUERDO QUE DESCARGO RESPONSABILIDA,,, LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES LA HISTORIA NO SUS PERSONAJES….**

**DISFRUTEN.**

**CAPITULO 6: CONFUSION**

-AAAAAANG-katara grito realmente sorprendida al descubrir quien le había robado un beso no tan inocente.

-Si katara soy yo o es que esperabas a alguien mas-Dijo Aang derramando tristeza en su voz

-No claro que no pero me has besado y quiero saber el porque?-Dijo Katara pensativa

-Por que,,,, por que te amo y deseo pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, por eso te entrego este collar como una de las muchas cosas que te daré si me aceptas como tu esposo, tu amigo, tu amante, y tu compañero en las buenas y las malas-Dijo Aang ofreciéndole un collar,,,este era un collar tan hermoso pero no podía ser comparado con el que le había dado Zuko la noche anterior.

Katara no se dio cuenta de que Zuko estaba a solo unos cuantos metros oculto en un gran arbusto escuchando y viendo todo lo que ambos decían,,, Zuko estaba sintiendo una gran rabia en todo su ser,,, pero le dolió aun más el que el joven avatar le estuviera proponiendo matrimonio a su futura esposa,, tenían un miedo profundo el que cambiara de parecer y aceptara la propuesta que le había hecho el avatar,, se pregunto si realmente lo amaba como le había asegurado,, estaba realmente atento a la respuesta de Katara

-Aang no se que decir-Esta en shock ante las hermosas palabras que la acaba de decir el pequeño niño de 13 años

-Solo dime que si,, que si ACEPTAS ser mi esposa al final de la guerra-Dijo Aang con gran esperanza en sus ojos grises

-Aang estoy muy confundida, no podría darte una respuesta en este momento-Dijo Katara aun en estado de shock "_Que confundida cómo es posible _"pensó zuko un tanto molesto

-Confundida Katara, como es eso posible-Dijo Aang un tanto pensativo,, con forme entendió las cosas dijo molesto-O caso es que hay alguien mas en tu vida? Por favor se sincera y dime si es verdad que tu corazón ya tiene dueño-Dijo Aang realmente triste,,,,

"_si mi amor dile que tu corazón es mío y que no podrás dárselo a nadie mas, que tu seras mi esposa, Díselo, Por favor"_ Grito mentalmente Zuko desde lo mas profundo de su corazón

-No Aang, no quiero a nadie mas,, pero en estos momentos no puedo aceptar lo que me propones, y a ti,,te quiero y mucho pero no puedo en verdad, espero lo entiendas-Dijo Katara con ternura

A zuko se le rompió el corazón al escuchar las palabras de Katara,,, no sabia si era porque se oían tan reales o eran realmente la verdad, así que se esperaría a que ellos terminaran su conversación para aclarar todo con Katara

-Entonces no aceptas el collar?-Pregunto Aang sumamente triste

-No puedo Aang-Dijo Katara firmemente

-Pero promete una cosa,, si por favor-Dijo Aang aun triste

-Claro Aang seria un placer después de hacerte esto-Katara dijo con un poco de arrepentimiento por no aceptar la propuesta de Aang

-Prométeme que lo pensaras, siii,, yo deseo realmente que me aceptes pero jamás podre obligarte en nada-Dijo Aang en tono suplicante

-Aang claro que lo pensare,, y cuando tenga realmente una respuesta te la hare saber inmediatamente de eso no tengas la menor duda…. Tu serás el primer en saberlo-Contesto Katara tratando de sonar convincente

-Gracias Katara-Dijo Aang dándole un beso en los labios,, era cuestión se segundos para que ella lo rechazara,,, pero para su sorpresa ella le devolvió el beso abriendo los labios para que la lengua de

Aang entrara, en empezara un danza con el de ella haciendo que se prolongara aun más el beso, Katara coloco las dos manos en su cuello para acercarlo aun mas.

Zuko al ver esto se le termino de destrozar el corazón,, jamás se imagino que ella le estuviera haciendo esto pensó que realmente lo amaba pero se dio cuenta que quizá esta equivocado,, aunque sus propios ojos lo estuvieran viendo no lo podía creer,, pensó que quizá era producto de su imaginación que le estaba dando un juego muy sucio pero no tenia que aceptar que su futura esposa estaba besando a otro que no era el.

Katara realmente le debía una explicación para poder entender el por que correspondía a aquel beso

Cuando Aang y katara terminaron el beso,, Aang tenia una cara de felicidad al creer que Katara realmente sentía amor por el,

-Wow y eso por que fue?-Pregunto Aang creyendo que ya sabia el por que

-Solo me nació Aang-Dijo Apenada por su reacción ante el beso

-Esta bien me voy porque te he quitado el tiempo-Dijo Aang nuevamente para darle un beso fugaz en los labios de Katara

-Por supuesto que no,, pero tienes razón es un poco tarde creo que te deberías ir a descansar para estar listo al gran dia de mañana-Dijo Katara con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

-Por su puesto me voy a descansar,, hasta mañana que tengas unos bonitos sueños- se despidió Aang con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Una vez que Aang estaba bastante lejos, Katara empezó a pensar en voz alta

-Como se supone que le dire a Zuko-Se dijo katara muy afligida por lo que había hecho minutos después

-TIENES QUE DECIRME ALGO MAS APARTE,,, DE TODO LO QUE VI-Zuko dijo en alguna parte de la oscuridad, su voz era fría y dura como el hielo…

-ZU—ZUU—KO- tartamudeo katara con pánico en su voz…..

**N/A**

**ESPERO LE HAYA GUSTADO**

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS POR QUE SI NO PENSARE QUE NO LES GUSTA Y NO QUIEREN QUE CONTINUE LA HISTORIA…=S**

**ESPERO SI LOS DEJEN PARA ANIMARME A ESCRIBIR EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**


	7. Demostraciones

**N/A**

**ATENCION LEVE CONTENIDO SEXUAL, ASI QUE NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE SI LO LEEN,, OK ES BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD =O**

**RECUERDO QUE DESCARGO RESPONSABILIDA,,, LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES LA HISTORIA NO SUS PERSONAJES….**

**DISFRUTEN.**

**CAPITULO 7: Demostraciones **

-ZU—ZUU—KO- tartamudeo katara con pánico en su voz

Ella se dio la vuelta para darse cuenta que el se encontraba a sus espaldas.

-Lo amas?-Pregunto Zuko con el rostro tan afligido

-No lo suficiente como para cambiar las cosas-Respondió katara con gran sinceridad reflejada en sus voz y sus ojos.

-No tienes que casarte conmigo sin estas confundida en tus sentimientos asía a mi,, puedo dejarte en libertad para que tu misma puedas encontrar la felicidad que es posible que no encuentres a mi lado-Dijo zuko con el corazón en mil pedazos

Katara pensó que el decía las cosas sin pensar,,, como era posible que el estuviera dudando del amor que una noche antes le había jurado

-Zuko como puedes decirme eso, CUANDO TE AMO Y NADIE NI NADA PODRA CAMBIAR LOS QUE SIENTO POR TI,, YA QUE ES TAN GRANDE Y SINCERO,,,es verdad que siento algo muy especial por Aang, pero la única razón por la cual fui capaz de poder devolverle el beso es por que mañana es el gran día y si lo desilusionaba era posible que perdiera, al enfrentar a tu padre, quizá sea amor pero en sentido familiar, además no podría cambiar jamás lo que tengo contigo,, tu me encantas, tu voz, tu cara, hasta tu aroma,, para mi tu eres una necesidad como el respirar, no soy suficientemente fuerte para poder alejarme de ti-Dijo Katara acercándose para darle un beso en los labio.

Por un momento pensó que la rechazaría, pero se sorprendió cuando el tiernamente le devolvió el beso, profundizándolo y acensándola aun mas a el.

Tuvieron que separase par poder recobrar la respiración, cuando de repente ella se acerco para poder murmurar algo en su oído.

-TE AMO TANTO Y EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO TE LO VOY ADEMOSTRAR-Diciendo tan sensual y provocativa logrando que a zuko se le pusiera la piel de gallina, Justo después de decirlo ella planto un beso casi febril y con mucha urgencia que sus corazones comenzaban a latir cada vez mas rápido.

Zuko la fue recostando sobre la hierba fría, katara se estremeció cuando su espalda toco la fría hierba pero duro poco ya que el cuerpo de Zuko estaba muy caliente como para aliviar aquel malestar.

Zuko acariciaba todo el pequeño cuerpo de katara maravillándose cada parte que sus manos tocaban. Al igual que el sus manos recorrían ese cuerpo de adonis que poseía Zuko, deleitándose con, su bien tonificada espalda, y sus fuertes brazos que la volvían loca.

Por unos momentos a ambos le basto tocar por encima de la ropa que traían pero el deseo fue mas fuerte. Asi que las manos de Katara se fueron colocando en el cinturón que sostenía la yukata de Zuko dejando al descubierto su bien formado torso y sin resistirse a tocarlo katara se sorprendió lo duro que estaba, y tan suave a la vez, con una fuerza que no conocía logro girar a zuko colocándolo por debajo de ella, acercándose a para probar el aroma que la cautivaba iniciando por su cuello hasta su torax, corriéndolo con su lengua deleitándose con el sabor.

Zuko se estremeció de placer ante las acciones de Katara, el empezaba a notar que su cuerpo reaccionaba a tales emociones, logrando que se empezara a notar cierto bulto en sus pantalones.

Katara también noto eso así que cuando llego al principio de sus pantalanes desabrocho el cinturón con un poco de torpeza, sorprendiéndose de cómo su miembro estaba realmente erguido y largo, con timidez alzo la mano para poder acariciarlo y se sorprendió lo suave que se encontraba, Zuko no podía creer que Katara lo estuviera tocando con tanta ternura sintió gran placer cuando ella acerco su boca para darle tiernos besos que para después introducirlo dentro de su boca,

-AAAAAAHHHH,,,,- Zuko gimio tan fuerte para después susurrar su nombre.

-Si dime-Respondio katara con una sonrisa en sus labios le encantaba con el decía su nombre.

-DEJAME DEVOLVERTE EL FAVOR-Dijo zuko volviéndola a colocar encima de el para desabrochar su yukata y dejar ver las vendas que utilizaba para cubrir sus pechos, con tanta desesperación trato de arrancar los vendajes.

-Zuko esta en un lado-le dijo sonrojándose

Cuando lo dijo rápidamente lo encontró y empezó a deshacer los de las vendas para poder mirar sus bien definidos pechos, sin soportar mas tomo uno de sus pezones con la boca y comenzaba hacer círculos alrededor de del.

-ZUUU-KK-OOO-Dijo cambiando un gemido con un grito de pura satisfacción.

Zuko cambio de pecho para hacer lo mismo, pero esta vez movió una de sus manos hasta su muslo, y de ahí colocándola muy cerca de su condición de mujer, se dio cuenta de lo húmedo que se encontraba, así que metió la mano por debajo de sus mallas para poder tocarlo en carne viva, katara volvió a gemir pero esta vez con mayor intensidad cuando sintió que Zuko tocaba su condición de mujer.

Zuko hundió dos de sus dedoS, eso a katara le arranco un gemido ante la invasión que sentía en su cuerpo.

-ZUU-KKO MMAASS-Dijo katara con voz ronca

-Con gusto-Respondió Zuko con una sonrisa en sus labios que después junto con los de ella y empezó a bombear mas rápido sus dedos dentro de ella, katara tenia cada vez mas la reparación acelerada.

Sus labio se movían de forma sincronizada y cada vez con mas urgencia. Así que Zuko se alejo para reobrar la respiración para murmurar algo.

-Katara será mejor que nos detengamos antes de que, pierda el control-Dijo con voy muy ronca

-Porque si lo que mas quiero es poder continuar-Dijo Katara igualmente con la voz ronca

-Y crees que no lo se, si yo realmente deseo continuar, pero primer quiero que seas mia antes los ojos de los espíritus, y PODER GRITAR EN TODA LIBERTAD QUE TE AMO Y TU ME AMAS DE IGUAL MANERA, POR ESO QUIERO ESPERAR HASTA EL DIA DE NUSTRA NOCHE DE BODAS-Dijo Zuko tiernamente y se levanto para poder acomdarse la ropa y dejar que ella hiciera lo mismo con la suya.

Katara lo miro con demasiado amor jamás pensaría que pudiera ser así de caballeroso y respetar las tradiciones que ha amabas naciones regían, así que al igual de Zuko empezó a enderezar su ropa para que ambos pudieran regresar al campamento. Cuando ambos estubiero listos se acordaron de algo.

-Zuko no lavado los platos de la cena- Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labio

-ha ha ha es cierto, pero no te preocupes amor que te ayudare-Respondió dándole un fugaz beso en los labios, para después tomar el bote en donde se contenía el agua para lavar los platos

-Gracias- Katara le dijo y ambos se fueron al campamento tomados de las manos, y con una sonrisa en sus labios,,,,,

**N/A**

**WOW ESPERO QUE REALMENTE LES HAYAS GUSTADO SI ME COSTO REALMENTE ESTE CAPITULO NO SABIA COMO SERIA LA RESPUESTA DE ZUKO **

**EL SIGUENTE CAPITULO ,,,, MMM NO MEJOR NO LES DIGO QUE PASARA GUAJAJA =D**

**POR SI NO SUPIERON LA RAZON POR LA CUAL LO BESO … FUE POR QUE NO QUERIA QUE POR SU CULPA (OSEA QUE NO SE CONCENTARAR EN LA BATALLA CON OZAI) Y PERDIERAN LA GUERRA **

**ZUTARAA FOREVER: ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO Y GRAXIAS POR DEJAR COMENTARIO,, IGUALMENTE TE MANDO UN BESO **

**TamiiV: ESPERO TAMBIEN TE HAYA GUSTADO,, JAJA TELESERIE VENEZOLANA PERO SI TU LO DICE TE CREO JEJE,, LA VERDAD NUNCA HE VISTO UNA,,,, Y GRAXIAS POR DEJAR COMENTARIO**

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SI ALGUIEN TIENE UNA IDEA ES MUY BIEN RECIBIDA Y POR SUPUESTO QUE LES DARE CREDITO =D **

**ESPERO SIGAN LEYENDO **


	8. La Batalla

**N/A**

**RECUERDO QUE DESCARGO RESPONSABILIDA,,, LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES LA HISTORIA NO SUS PERSONAJES….**

**DISFRUTEN.**

**CAPITULO 8: La batalla **

A la mañana siguiente se tuvieron que alistar desde muy temprano, para que se pudieran ir con Iroh para ver y terminar los planes de la batalla. Cuando encontraron el lugar en el que Iroh los había citado, se dispusieron a desayunar y aprovecharon para terminar de ponerse de acuerdo

-Muy bien entonces los puestos serán estos,,, El avatar, El joven Sokka. Las Señoritas Toph,,Suki y….-Iroh fue interrumpido por Zuko.

-Katara ira conmigo a la nación del Fuego-Zuko dijo tratando de evitar su felicidad de estar a solas nuevamente con Katara aunque fueran tan solo unos unas horas o quizá solo unos minutos mas

-Muy bien sobrino me alegra que pienses ir a reclamar tu derecho legitimo al trono,, pero supongo que tu padre dejara Azula para estarte esperando en caso de que se te ocurra ir-Iroh dijo un tanto preocupado por su sobrino

-No te preocupes tio estoy mas que listo para enfrentar a Azula, además Katara ira conmigo asi que no hay que temer-Dijo Zuko con suficiencia

Iroh empezó a notar que su sobrino tenia cierta mirada de felicidad muy rara en el,, tenia tanto tiempo que no vea esa cara pero se alegro y tenia la esperanza que pronto supiera el porque tanta felicidad.

-Entonces yo ire a ba sin se junto con la orden del loto blanco para detener el ataque,,, entonces que los espíritus los acompañen y deseo volver a verlos pronto-Dijo Iroh despidiéndose de los jóvenes guerreros que se enfrentarían la mas cruel de las batallas

Aang, Sokka, Suki y Toph abordaron un dirigible que anteriormente había capturado de la nación del fuego, mientras que Zuko y Katara subían a la montura de appa para dirigirse a la nación de fuego.

Iroh junto con la orden del loto blanco subieron a los barcos para tomar el rumbo a Ba Sing Se.

**(N/A,,,,, LA BATALLA SE EFECTUARA CONFORME A LA SERIE SOLO CAMBIARE UNAS CUANTAS COSAS EN LA BATALLA DE ZUKO Y AZULA,,, ADEMAS SOLO HABLARE DE ESTA BATALLA =D)**

-Zuko TE AMO Y PASE LO QUE PASE NADA NI NADIE ME HARA CAMBIAR DE OPINION-Dijo aferrándose a el como si temiera perderlo

-Katara sabes que TE AMO DEMASIADO,, pero lo dices como si fuera una despidida y no quiero que lo sea ENTENDISTE?-Dijo Zuko depositando un pequeño beso en los labios de Katara

-Esta bien y tienes razón Aang pondrá fin a la guerra de cien años-Dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

La mayor parte del viaje se mantuvieron abrazados manteniendo la fe de que no se separarían.

Faltaba poco para que llegaran a la nación del fuego, y definir si podrían estar para siempre.

Cuando llegaron estaban a punto de Coronar a Azula, Zuko bajo del Bisonte para impedirlo

-Por el decreto del Rey Fenix Ozai te corono por el Señor del Fuego….-Se detuvo el Sabio del fuego ante la gran Sorpresa

-QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO,,, HAZ LO-Rugió Azula para darse cuenta que tenia a su hermano enfrente

-Tu hoy no te convertirás en Señor del Fuego, yo si-Interrumpió Zuko en tono desafiante

-Jajajaja y quien me lo va a impedir tu jajajaja,, junto con su sucia Campesina jaja-Se burlo Azula malévolamente .

-JAMAS EN TU VIDA LA VUELVAS A INSULTAR ENTENDISTE-Zuko escupió las palabras con mucha rabia en su voz

-Jajaja eso lo veremos,, y si quieres el trono tendras que pelear por el en un Agni Kai solo tu y yo hermano, sin interferencia de nadie mas- Dijo Azula mirando a Katara

-Zuko ella trata de separarnos porque sabe que no podrá con los dos-katara dijo preocupada por Zuko

-No quiero exponerte noto algo raro en Azula y no quiero que te lastime-Zuko le respondió con ojos de suplica

-Y bien Zuzu aceptas,, pero no tendre piedad de ti ni de tu sucia campesina cuando acabe contigo-Dijo Azula burlonamente

-Claro que si,, cuando quieras-Respondio Zuko con una sorrisa en los labios

-Ahora-Dijo Azula arrojándole una ráfaga de fuego en contra de su hermano. La pelea empezó bastante justa, por ambas partes, lanzándose mutuamente ataques letales, por un momento Katara pensó que Azula llevaba la ventaja cuando se sorprendió que zuko había hecho volar a Azula por los aires en un contraataque

-Que pasa hoy no habrá rayos o temes que no los pueda desviar-Dijo Zuko burlonamente

-Quieres rayos te mostrare mis rayos-Dijo Azula preparándose para formar un poderoso y letal rayo

Zuko se preparo para recibirlo cuando se dio cuenta que no esta dirigido a el,,

"_Katara nooooooooooooo"_ zuko corrió para poder proteger a Katara del rayo mortal pero justo cuando el rayo lo alcanzaría,,,, de la nada salió Mai quien fue la que lo recibió tratando de desviarlo pero no funciono su procedimiento y la energía atravesó su corazón, provocando que toda saliera disparada, pero dirigida Azula quien no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para desviarlo provocando que sucediera lo mismo con Mai,, Ambos cuerpos inertes cayeron sin vida,

-Maiiiii-Grito Zuko corriendo hacia el cuerpo de Mai, Katara corrió detrás de el para ver si podía ayudar en algo.

-Maiii,, porque tenias que hacer eso por que-Dijo muy afligido Zuko aferrándose al cuerpo de Mai

Katara abrazo por la espalda a Zuko tratando de consolarlo, el lloro amargamente cuando por fin soltó el cuerpo de Mai,,,, Zuko y Katara fueron a buscar a los sabios del fuego para poder hacer los funerales correspondientes a Mai y Azula ese mismo día.

Cuando los encontraron estaban en todos reunidoa platicando entre ellos.

-Como ya saben he derrotado a mi hermana así que reclamo mi derecho legitimo al trono, pero antes me gustaría que se hicieran los respectivos entierros lo antes posible, por que hoy mismo también será la coronación y mi boda-dijo Zuko en tono muy refinado

Todos los Sabios se quedaron pensando "_**Boda pero con quien?,,, Lady Mai acaba de fallecer"**_

-Muy bien señor, ahora mismo haremos todos los preparativos,,, pero tenemos una duda con quien se casara mi señor?-Dijo uno, y de repente todos esperaban con ansia la respuesta

,,,,,,,,,

**N/A**

**QUE REALMENTE LES HAYAS GUSTADO MM NO TENIA IDEA DE CÓMO HACER LA PELEA SI LO SE ESTA MAL REDACTADA PERO LE REPITO NO SABIA COMO HACERLA,,, EN LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION SERA SOLO PARA ADULTOS ( OSEA ABRA LIMMON ) JIJI**

**ZUTARAA FOREVER: GRAXIAS POR DEJAR COMENTARIO,, Y SI NO FALTA NADA PARA EL LIMMON Y LAMENTO LA TARDANSA PERO HE TENIDO DIAS MUY COMPLICADOS CASI NO ME DIA TIEMPO PERO PROMETO PODER HACER LAS ACTUALIZACIONES MAS SEGUIDAS,,,, IGUALMENTE TE MANDO UN BESO ESPERO SIGAS LEYENDO**

**ESPERO SIGAN LEYENDO **


	9. Boda

**N/A**

**RECUERDO QUE DESCARGO RESPONSABILIDA,,, LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES LA HISTORIA NO SUS PERSONAJES….**

**DISFRUTEN.**

**CAPITULO 9: Boda**

Tan pronto como Aang derroto al señor del fuego la noticia corrió rápido por todo el mundo, por fin había acabado la guerra y seria una nueva era de paz y armonía entre las naciones.

Cuando tal noticia llego a la nación del fuego, todos prepararon todo para la coronación y boda del Príncipe Zuko, lo que no sabían era quien seria la dama de fuego era un secreto que se mantenía solo en el palacio.

No mucho tiempo después de la derrota de el Rey Fenix Ozai, llegaron al palacio real de la nación del fuego Aang, Sokka, Suki, Toph junto con todos los aliados que participaron para la batalla, para poder estar en la coronación del Principe Zuko pero lo que mas les soprendia era que después de la coronación se casaría con una joven misteriosa.

Aang esta deseoso de ver a Katara para que le diera la respuesta que tanto deseaba oir, asi que lo primero que hizo cuando llego al palacio fue preguntar en donde estaba, un guardia le dijo que esta en su habitación preparándose para la boda,, a Aang no le pareció extraño que ella se prepara para ir la boda asi que corrió buscando la habitación que el guardia le había dicho. Cuando encontró la puerta dudo unos minutos antes de tocar.

-Toc,, Toc,,,Toc.-Se ecucho desde afuera

-Adelante-Dijo Katara pensando que se trataba de una empleada que le ayudaría a praparse para su boda

Aang entro a la habitación,,,,, cuando la mandivula se la abrió de sopresal al ver a Katara en un vestido de novia-

-Kaaa-tta-rra-Fue lo único que pudo decir Aang

-Aang creo que tenemos que hablar-Dijo Katara con tono serio en su vos.

-Ps en verdad creo que si,,,solo dime por que no fuste honesta conmigo,, por que me dejaste creer que me correspondías cuando estabas comprometida con otro,, -Aang dijo las palabras con el corazón destrozado en mil pedazos no podía creer que la mujer que amaba se casaría en tan solo unos minutos.

-Aang por favor escúchame lo que paso entre Zuko y yo no lo planeamos solo se dio, me di cuenta que el era el hombre que yo amo con todo mi corazón y cuando me lo propuso yo le dije que si, pero a ti que quiero y te quiero mucho pero solo como hermano, nuestra relación siempre la veré asi realmente no puedo corresponder a tu sentimientos.  
>-Katara,, por favor no me hagas esto yo te amo,, desde que me rescataste del iceberg,,, hemos compartido muchos momentos,, viajamos por todo el mundo,,, no pudes hacerme esto porque?-Aang comenzó a lloran amargamente.<p>

-Aang realmente intente corresponderte pero cuando te die aquel beso me di cuenta que no podía amarte lo siento en verdad-Dijo katara con profunda tristeza al ver como lloraba Aang.

-Pero Katara yo quiero que me elijas a mi y no a el, quiero que hoy te estés preparando para nuestra boda, y no para casarte con el-Con esas palabras Aang estampo sus labios con los ella tratando de obtener una respuesta pero no sucedió en cambio se quedo quieta para esperan que terminara. Cuando Aang se dio cuenta que había sido un error besarla se alejo.

-Muy bien veo como son las cosas y tengo que aceptarlas,,, asi que estas será la última vez que me veas, no podría soportar verte-Dijo seriamente Aang.

-Aang por favor no me hagas esto se que podremos seguir siendo amigos por favor no te vallas-Suplico Katara

-Lo siento pero no tal vez algún dia pueda pero necesito tiempo y por el momento me voy,, se muy feliz-Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Aang antes de que saliera corriendo de la alcoba para montarse en su planeador y volar por los aires.

Katara comenzó a llorar el pensar que Aang fuera a cometer una tontería, ella lo quería pero al grado de corresponderle. Dejo de llorar cuando llego una mucama que la ayudaría a terminar de vestir para la boda, mientras tanto Zuko se encontraba en si antigua alcoba, preparándose para la coronación pero aun mejor su boda con el amor de su vida.

"_hace tan solo un año estaba desesperado por encontrar al avatar y regresar con honor a mi casa, pero como son las cosas ahora estoy en ella,, a punto de convertirme en Señor del fuego,,, y lo mejor de todo empezare una nueva vida con Katara mi Katara por que hoy será mi y nunca la dejare ir _" pensó Zuko feliz mente teniendo en cuenta que todo esta saliendo como lo planeo.

Cuando por fin el se encontraba listo salió al plaza de coronación para se nombrado Señor Fuego

Ya estaba todos los invitados listos para la ceremonia, se podía ver a Sokka, Hakoda el padre de Katara, Toph, Suki, Haru, Tylee, a excepción del Avatar y Katara, Zuko se sorprendió al no ver al Avatar, si que cuando llego el principe comenzaron la coronación.

-Bienvenidos sean todos hoy por fin la guerra ha terminado, para comenzar una era de paz y armonía entre todas la naciones-Dijo Zuko a todos los presentes.

En eso Zuko se arrodillo para ser nombrado gobernante, cuando lo hizo,, se acerco un sabio del fuego.

-Viva el señor del fuego Zuko-Dijo después de colocar la corona en forma de llama que debía utilizar el señor del fuego

-VIVA-Grito la multitud

El sabio se alejo para que el joven señor del fuego comunicara algo.

-Gracias a todo pero todavía hay un importante acontecimiento que debo comunicarles,,,,-Zuko callo para aclarse la garganta y presentar a katara que ya había llegado. Toda la multitud esperaba con ansia la noticia que habían ocultado hace tan solo unas horas.

-Muy bien la noticia es,,, que me Casare ahora mismo con la hermosísima Lady Katara para mantener una alianza con la tirbu del agua, pero no solo la tribu del agua sino con el mundo entero.

A todos les sorprendió,,, no que se casara sino con quien,,, especialmente a Sokka, Hakoda, Suki, Toph.

"_Que Katara con Zuuko? Pero como, cuando, Katara me debe una explicación"_ Penso Sokka abriendo de golpe la mandíbula. Al igual que Sokka, Hakoda se quedo sorprendido por tal noticia pero no podía hacer nada su hija estaba a punto de tomar matrimonio con Zuko.

De repente salió Katara con un hermoso vestido de novia blanco, con bordados de oro, un leve maquillaje en su rostro y el pelo suelto cayéndole ondulado por la espalda,,, Zuko se quedo con la boca abierta, y tuvo que recuperar la cordura antes que alguien lo pudiera ver.

-Katara te ves hermosa-Dijo Zuko sin pensar

-Gracias-Respondió Katara sonrojándose y bajando la mirada.

Ambos se tomaron de las manos y se acercaron a donde se encontraba el sabio del fuego que realizaría su boda.

-Estamos aquí para realizar la unión del Señor del fuego con la mujer que ha elegido para que sea su dama de fuego, y que junto a él gobierne nuestra noble nación…. Señor del Fuego Zuko acepta como su esposa a Lady Katara para honrarla, amarla, protegerla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?-Pregunto el Sabio a Zuko

-Por supuesto que acepto-Dijo Zuko con orgullo y Felicidad en sus palabras

-Lady Katara acepta usted al Señor del Fuego Zuko para honrarlo, amarlo, cuidarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los se pare?-Dijo nuevamente sabio pero esta vez dirigiéndose a Katara

-Claro que acepto-Dijo con suma felicidad en sus palabras.

-Entonces por el poder que se me confiere los declaro marido y mujer,,, Señor del fuego puede besar a su dama de fuego-Dijo el sabio,,, en cuanto el sabio termino de hablar Zuko se acerco lentamente a Katara hasta que sus labios se juntaron y se dieron un pequeño, pero tierno beso, cuando lo terminaron la multitud estallo en aplauso y gritos de felicidad.

-Se les espera a todos en el banquete que se llevara acabo en el salón de reuniones aqui mismo en el palacio-Dijo Zuko feliz ahora que era Katara era su esposa ante los ojos de todos.

Durante el banquete todo pareció normal hubo mucha comida, música, vino, todos estaban felices de que la guerra había termina después de cien años.

Cuando estaba por anochecer Iroh comunico que era momento de comenzar el baile, y por costumbre los novios debían comenzar con la primera pieza de baile.

Zuko y Katara caminaron al centro de la pista para comenzar si primer baile, ambos comenzaron una danza lenta pero elegante, meneándose y girando lentamente. Cuando terminaron regresaron a su lugar donde estaban sentados, Zuko podía ver el rostro de Katara se encontraba cansado.

-Katara si quieres puedes ir descansar un rato-Dijo Zuko con amor en sus palabras no le gustaba ver a su Katara tan cansada.

-Claro me gustaría ir,,, pero se unira con migo después-Dijo Katara sonrojándose por la pregunta que acaba de hacer.

-Claro será un placer pero debo primer despedirme de todos los invitado,,, No tarde mucho-Dijo Zuko con una sonrisa en sus labio, para después darle un profundo y largo beso, cuando se separaron Katara se fue para su nueva alcoba.

,,..

**N/A**

**UNA ENORME DISCULPA SE SUPONIA QUE EN ESTE CAPITULO HABRIA LEMMON PERO NO LO PUESE POR QUE SERIA UN CAPITULO MUY LARGO Y NO ME GUSTA HACERLOS MUY LARGOS ,,, ASI QUE LO POSPONDRE PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SIN FALTA EN VERDAD UNA DISCULPA **

**ZUTARAA FOREVER: GRAXIAS POR DEJAR COMENTARIO,, A TI TAMBIEN DEBO LA DISCULPA,, POR NO PONER EL LEMMON PERO SIN FALTA SERA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE HECHO LO SUBIRE LO ANTES POSIBLE, UN BESO CUIDATE HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO =D**

**ESPERO SIGAN LEYENDO**


	10. Noche de Bodas

**N/A**

**ATENCION MATERIAL EXPLICITO,,, PARA MAYORES DE 17 AÑOS,,, EN CASO DE SER LO CONTRARIO LO DEJO BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD =O **

**RECUERDO QUE DESCARGO RESPONSABILIDA,,, LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES LA HISTORIA NO SUS PERSONAJES….**

**DISFRUTEN.**

**CAPITULO 10: Noche de bodas**

Katara se dirigía a su nueva alcoba, mientas llegaba se puso a pensar en lo grande que era el palacio,,, Su nuevo hogar,, Cuando al fin entro por las grandes puertas de su habitación lo primero que alcanzo a visualizar la gran cama que se encontraba en el centro de tan majestuosa habitación, no se sorprendió de que sus pertenencias se encontraran junto con las su ahora esposo Zuko.

Decidió que buscaría prendas para dormir o por lo menos descansar un poco. Asi que fue al armario para buscar algo adecuado,, mientras buscaba se ponía aun mas nerviosa y la respiración poco a poco se le fue acelerando. Hasta el punto que decidió tomar un baño para tranquilizar sus nervios y calmar su agitada respiración. Fue al gran baño el cual le gusto mas que la habitación ya que era de un azul profundo con adornos rojos, puso a llenar la tina, para después colocar una loción de jazmín y así aromatizar baño. Cuando tuvo todo listo comenzó a quitar de su pequeño cuerpo aquel vestido hermoso que había arrancado más de un suspiro.

Mientras tanto Zuko comenzaba a despedir a cada uno de los invitados, deseoso que ya se fueran para poder estar a solas con su esposa,,, Cuando por fin todos se fueron a casi corrió al su alcoba para poder estar con Katara,,, cuando entro se desilusiono porque no la vio,,, rápidamente pensó que estaría en su antigua habitación, así que se comenzó a quitar su pesada armadura que utilizo para su coronación y boda,, buscando en su armario unos pantalones cortos y como para esperar a su flamante esposa. Se recostó en la cama para esperarla. Cuando de pronto escucho que alguien se encontraba en el baño así que decidió ver quien era,,, se dirigió muy sigilosamente para entrar sin que intruso se diera cuenta de su presencia,,, pero cuando entro se la abrió la mandíbula descomensuradamente ya que quien se encontraba era su ahora esposa desnuda dándole la espalda, tenia que recuperar la cordura antes de que ella lo viera babear, asi que tomo la toalla que se encontaba aun lado del lavabo,, para poder envolverla en ella,,, Katara se sorprendió mucho cuando

Sintió que alguien por detrás la cubría con la gran y hermosa toalla que ella hace tan solo unos momentos había deja, volteo para darse cuenta de que Zuko era quien la envolvía no solo con la toalla sino también con sus fuertes y bien formados brazos.

-Zuko! Me encantaría ponerme un camisón-Dijo katara avergonzándose de que el joven señor del fuego la viera sin prenda alguna.

-No,, así te encuentras perfectamente-Zuko le dijo con una sorrisa en sus labios,, y poco apoco la beso en los labios para después cargarla y llevarla a la gran cama. La fue recostando poco a poco con suma delicadeza como si en cualquier momento se fuera a romper, la beso nuevamente con mucha pasión, Katara comenzó a respirar agitadamente cuando sintió el peso de el sobre de ella, era demasiado excitante como para pasarlo por alto,, el comenzó por besar sus labios carnosos para después dirigirse a su cuello y dándole pequeños mordiscos dejando marcas rojas a su paso,

Zuko al no tratar de incomodar a katara comenzó a quitarle lentamente la toalla y comenzar a tocar la piel que dajaba al descubierto,, Katara sentía como el mundo se le venía abajo al sentir como las grandes manos de Zuko comenzaban a masajear uno de sus pechos, para después dejar de besarla para tomar con su boca unos de sus pezones y con su lengua comenzó hacer círculos alrededor el.

Katara también quizo dar un poco del placer que Zuko le daba así que llevo sus manos al pecho de Zuko acariciándolo, cosa que lo encendió más, haciéndolo perder completamente la cordura y al igual que el ella comenzó a quitarle los pantalones cortos que se había puesto. Zuko por su parte recorrían libremente su vientre mientras besaba sus hombros, ahora comenzó a bajar poco a poco nuevamente y acaricio las piernas de Katara, suavemente, haciendo estremecer cada fibra que tocaba. El Joven Señor dl fuego estaba tan exitado que comenzó a sentir cierto dolor alrededor de su hombría,, se apego aun mas a katara la cual inmediatamente noto como su miembro estaba muy erecto y duro,, provocando que Katara sintiera como cierta parte sagrada comenzaba a humedecerse, y aumentando la necesidad de sentirlo dentro de ella, por unos momentos se conformaron por darse caricias, pero Zuko estaba tan excitado que no podía contenerse más a si que poco a poco fue abriendo las piernas de katara para poder colocar su miembro muy cerca de su entrada, esto provoco que a Katara le recorriera un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo, a siéndola desesperar aun mas.

-Haz lo ahora,,, te necesito dentro de mi,,, por favor no me hagas esperar mas-Katara le dijo a su príncipe en forma de una suplica

-No quiero provocarte daño alguno,, te amo demasiado-Dijo con mucho amor en palabras

-No importa Zuko,, TE AMO y NADA ME HARA MAS FELIZ QUE SABER QUE SOLO SOY Y SERE TUYA-Dijo Katara con la voz ronca

-De acuerdo pero si te hago más daño de lo que debería por favor avísame y me detendré-Zuko dijo para besarla nuevamente en los labios, y poco a poco fue introduciéndose en su condición de mujer,

Katara sintió un agudo dolor ante la invasión, pero se contuvo de no gritar, pero en su cara se vea su dolor.

-Hare que se valla-Dijo Zuko besándola, el no se movió hasta que Katara le indico con una mueca que el dolo iba disminuyendo, asi que Zuko empezó a embestirla lentamente sintiendo como la barrera de Katara cada vez mas desaparecía. Cuando esta por fin se rompió.

-Zu-ko,, mas rápido- le dijo Katara con mucho placer en sus palabras

-Como usted ordene mi señora- Y con eso Zuko hizo la embestidas mas rápidas y fuertes que provocaron que Katara comenzara a adaptase al nuevo ritmo moviendo sus caderas hacia arriba y abajo,, Zuko no dejo de tocar ni por un momentos los grandes pechos, sus muslos,, piernas y el vientre de Katara ,,besar ese cuello que día con día lo volvía mas loco, ambos sentían un gran placer al sentir como sus pezones rosaba entre si ,,,, Katara se maravillaba con cada parte que tocaba de Zuko comenzando por su Cabellos,, después su cuello,, sus fuertes y músculos brazos que la hacían sentir como la ganadora de un bello adonis,,, ese torso torneado a la perfección y encajando sus uñas en esa espalda ancha y marcada como nunca había visto en su vida, ambos sentían como podían tocar con sus propias manos el cielo en cada fuerte embestida que Zuko hacia,, pero no tarda mucho en que ambos llegaran a su clímax,,, lentamente Zuko sintió que su semilla cada vez estaba mas cerca de salir, cuando por fin salir sintió un gran placer indescriptible y se fue derramando cuidadosamente sobre Katara,, quien por su parte sentía como un gran ardor la consumía por dentro provocando que una última vez llegara a la cima,,, ambos se miraron maravillados por el consumo total de su amor,,, pero al parecer alguien no quedo del todo satisfecho.

- Zuko eso fue maravilloso jamas me lo había imaginado-Dijo Katara con una mirada que aun deseaba mas.

- Me alegra que te alla gustado,,, pero veo que aun quieres mas verdad-Dijo un con sonrisa en sus labios de que había cumplido con su cometido,,, complacer a Katara.

-Eso es un inconveniente para el ahora Señor del fuego?-Pregunto Katara con una mirada que contenía pasión y vergüenza a la vez.

-Por supuesto que no-Dijo Zuko besando sus labios y comenzado la danza que hace unos minutos bailaba como dos piezas fabricadas precisamente para eso para formar un todo,,,,

,,..

**N/A**

**WOW HA SIDO LO MAS VERGONZO QUE HE ESCRITO REALMENTE ME COSTO MUXO TRABAJO JIJIJI, PERO DEBO AGREDECE A MIS AMIGAS QUE ME APOYARON PARA QUE CONTUNUARA O MEJOR DICHO QUE HAYA TERMINADO DE ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO… LAS KIERO NIÑAS =D**

**EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ALGUNA QUE OTRA REVELACION JIJIJIJI **

**ZUTARAA FOREVER: GRAXIAS POR DEJAR COMENTARIO,, QUE TE PARECIO EL CAPITULO, ESPERO NO HABERTE DEFRAUDADO JIJI BNO UN BESO CUIDATE HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO =D**

**DEJEN REVIEW PARA VER SI LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO PLISS Y NO TAMBIEN PARA QUE ME DIGAN EN QUE PUEDO MEJORAR ACEPTO CUALQUIER TIPO DE REVIEW SEA BUENO O MALO,, ESPERO SEAN MAS BUENOS QUE MALOS =D**

**ESPERO SIGAN LEYENDO**


	11. Los Buenos Dias

**N/A**

**ATENCION MATERIAL EXPLICITO,,, PARA MAYORES DE 17 AÑOS,,, EN CASO DE SER LO CONTRARIO LO DEJO BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD =O **

**RECUERDO QUE DESCARGO RESPONSABILIDA,,, LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES LA HISTORIA NO SUS PERSONAJES….**

**DISFRUTEN.**

**CAPITULO 11: Los Buenos Días**

A la mañana siguiente no mucho antes del amanecer Katara se fue despertando poco a poco para darse cuenta de que se marido no se encontraba a su lado,, asi que acomodo en la gran cama,, recordando todos y cada unos de los detalles de la noche anterior,,, cuando de pronto se dio cuenta que había abierto la grande puertas de su ahora alcoba,,,

-Buenos días mi señora-Dijo Zuko con una gran sonrisa alrededor de todo su rostro,,, llevando consigo una bata entre abierta dejando ver sus grande pectorales y con los mismos pantalones corto que traía la noche anterior,,, sobre sus fuertes brazo una gran charola con suficiente comida como para cuatro personas.

-Buenos días Señor del fuego Zuko- Katara lo dijo riéndose.

Zuko dejo la charola en una mesita de noche para ir a la gran cama con su esposa y darle un peso de los buenos días…

-Ahora si son buenos días,, mi amado señor del fuego-Dijo Katara con un amplia sonrisa en su rostro,, la cual reflejaba su inmensa felicidad,,, después de lo dicho por la nueva dama de fuego,, se volvieron a besar pero ahora con mucha más pasión,,, fue entonces cuando Katara tomo a su marido por el cuello haciendo que se acercara mas a ella,,, logrando que Zuko se acomodara sobre ella,, en la inmensa cama,, Zuko comenzó a recorrer con sus manos el desnudo cuerpo de su amada,,, pero las sabanas hacían que comenzara a recobrar el control,, ya que tenia que informarle algo importante a katara,, así que se separo de ella,,,

-Katara será mejor que tomemos el desayuno,,, no quiera que volver a calentar el chocolate,, pero prometo que continuaremos esto mas tarde,, Dijo para darle un pequeño beso y corto beso en los labios a Katara,,

-Me gustaría que lo continuáramos ahora,, el desayuno puede esperar-Dijo Katara con una voz muy seductora, y a ferrándose a Zuko,,, el Sabia que no podía resistirse a voz que lo enloquecía,, así que con la beso y comenzaron lo que Zuko había pospuesto tan solo por unos momentos,,, ambos daban y recibían carisias llegas de amor y placer,,,, por lo cual Katara comenzó a quitar la gran bata de color rojo,, para asi poder nuevamente maravillarse con el cuerpo de su marido,, Por su parte zuko daba pequeños masajes con su lengua en uno de los pezones de Katara,, arrancando gemidos de gran satisfacción a su esposa,, pero los cuales era silenciados por besos cargados de pasión,,, zuko no podía mas,,, asi que comenzó a liberarse de aquellos pantalones que le estovaban Katara torpemente le ayudo a su marido para quitárselos, cuando por fin ambos lograron su cometido, zuko separo poco a poco las piernas de Katara, para poder penetrarla con todo el amor de cual era capaz de ofrecer su corazón,, Katara sintió como las paredes de su condición de mujer abrazaban con todo su esplendor,, a su hombría lo cual le provoco dolor por la invasión pero como paso la noche anterior Zuko espero que su esposa le indicara que había pasado para comenzar las embestidas lentamente pero fuertes eso provoco que Katara comenzara a tocar el cielo con sus propias manos,

-Zuko m-ma-asss ra-piiido-logro decir Katara entre gemidos.

Zuko en cambio no contesto sino que obedeció firmemente a la petición de la joven maestra agua y coemzo a realizar las embestidas cada vez mas rápido y fuerte haciendo que esta perdiera la cordura..

-Katara eres mía,, y de nadie más, dime que eres mia y que jamás podras ser de nadie mas,, dimelo-Dijo Zuko igualmente al borde de la locura

-Zuko soy y seré solamente tuya,, porque te amo demasiado-Le respondió Katara o por los menos trato de responder.

Con esas palabras Zuko sintió como su climax estaba por llegar,, con tanto delicadeza de la que fue capaz la lleno de su semilla, para desplomarse sobre el pecho de su joven esposa,, Katara sintió nuevamente aquella sensación de estar completa por su esencia.

Zuko se mantuvo unos minutos sobre Katara,, pero a ella no le importaba tener que soportar el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella,, si por ella fuera se quedaría ahí escuchando los hermosos latidos de su corazón,, su respiración,, su aroma que tanto le gustaba,,, Cuando por fin se levanto Zuko vio esos ojos azules como el océano y sin pensarlo

-Te amo tanto,, que ahora tu eres mi vida!-Le dijo Zuko con el corazón en la mano,, Katara no podía creer lo que su amante le había dicho,, una lagrima corrió por su mejilla de alegría,,

-Zuko también te amo tanto,, jamás lo dudes-Dijo Katara con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ambos se mantuvieron abrazados por unos minutos,, hasta que Zuko se acordó que tenia algo importante que decirle a Katara,, asi que le levanto lentamente para poder colocarse una bata y poder cubrir su desnudez

-Katara será mejor que ahora si podamos tomar el sabroso desayuno que he traído para ti-Dijo Zuko llevando la charola al pequeño comedor que tenia los Señores del fuego en su alcoba.

-De acuerdo muero de hambre-Salio Katara igualmente de la gran cama,, pero no pudo con la felicidad,, de ver la cara de Zuko al completar su cuerpo completamente desnudo,, se dirigió a donde se encontraba su bata para poder cubrir su hermoso cuerpo, cuando lo hizo se dirigió al pequeño comedor para poder tomar su desayuno se acomodo en una de la sillas para quedar de frente a Zuko.

Ambos comenzaron a comer,, y Katara se sorprendió lo hambrienta que se encontraba,, se puso a pensar y se dio cuenta que después de la acción de la noche anterior y de hace unos momentos..

-Katara tengo que decirte algo muy importante,, referente a nosotros,,-Dijo Zuko seriamente

-Que pasa?-Pregunto katara alarmada

-Te gustaría que nos fueramos de luna de miel a Isla Ember?-Zuko dijo con una amplia sonrisa

-De luna de miel a Isla Ember? Wow me encantaría,-Dijo Katara igualmente muy feliz

-En ese caso nos vamos al rato para llegar a la anochecer-Le respondió y terminaron su desayuno para irse a empacar algunas de la cosas ya que Zuko convenció a Katara que no era necesario que llevar tantas cosas,,, ya que tenia la intención de llevarla de compras para recorrer toda la isla,,, cuando terminaron fueron con Iroh para avisarle que se iba de luna de miel.

-Tio por fin te encuentro-Dijo Zuko al encontrar a Iroh en su mesa de pai sho con una taza de te en sus manos

-Que pasa sobrino,, o acaso es que ys se van a Isla Ember-Dijo Iroh con una felicidad y una mirada bonachona

-Si Tio veníamos avisarte que ya vamos rumbo a barco,, quiera que te encargaras de todo mientras no me encuento,, regresamos en unas semanas-Zuko le contesto muy nevioso pero no sabia el por que.

-Sobrino no te preocupes por nada,, solo espero que cuando llegen me den una gran sorpresa-Iroh solto una carjada, la cual provoco que Zuko tomara un rojo intenso sobre su rostro.

-TIO-Dijo Zuko desaprobatoriamente y salió de la habitación realmente avergonzado por lo que su tio le había insinuado.

-Listo-Le pregunto Katara al final del pasillo

-Si todo listo-Le respondió felizmente y diciendo esto se tomaron de las manos,, para salir al muelle y tomar el barco que los llevaría a su luna de miel,,,,,,,

**N/A**

**ESPERO LE HAYA GUSTADO =D**

**EN LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS VEREMOS UN GRAN DRAMA, POR QUE HABRA UN GRAN MALENTIDO QUE PODRA PONER FIN A LA HISTORIA DE AMOR ESPERO LOS SIGAN LEYENDO**

**ZUTARAA FOREVER: GRAXIAS POR DEJAR COMENTARIO,, QUE TE PARECIO EL CAPITULO, **

**=D**

**TamiiV: GRAXIAS POR EL COMENTARIO Y SI LA AMISTAD PUEDE AYUDAR EN TODO =D**

**DEJEN REVIEW PARA VER SI LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO PLISS Y NO TAMBIEN PARA QUE ME DIGAN EN QUE PUEDO MEJORAR ACEPTO CUALQUIER TIPO DE REVIEW SEA BUENO O MALO,, ESPERO SEAN MAS BUENOS QUE MALOS =D**

**ESPERO SIGAN LEYENDO**


	12. Isla Ember

**N/A**

**DISFRUTEN,,**

**RECUERDO QUE DESCARGO RESPONSABILIDA,,, LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES LA HISTORIA NO SUS PERSONAJES….**

**DISFRUTEN.**

**CAPITULO 12: Isla Ember**

Casi anochecía cuando llegaron a Isla Ember,, al llegar al el muelle ya los esperaba un carruaje para llevarlos a la nueva residencia que acaban de construía para el nuevo Señor del Fuego,, Zuko ayudo a subir al carruaje a Katara,, Cuando entro Zuko en el carruaje Katara se acomodo , colocando su cabeza sobre el gran pecho de zuko,, durante el camio Katara se quedo dormida arrullada por los latidos del corazón de Zuko, el tan solo la abrazo acercándola mas a el,, como si tuviera miedo de que cuando se distrajera ella se fuera corriendo y lo dejara con un enorme dolor en su pecho.

-Katara mi amor,,, ya llegamos ,,, despierta-Zuko comenzó a mover a Katara para que se fuera despertando.

-Que,, como,, ya llegamos?-Pregunto Karata muy adormilada nunca pensó que se cansaría tanto en un viaje muy corto,,

-Sii mi amor hemos llegado,, Bienvenida a nuestra nueva casa de verano-Dijo zuko felizmente y con sienta sonrisa divertida de ver a su amada media dormida.

-Bien entonces entremos-Katara le dijo estirando los músculos para poder sacudir un poco su cansancio.

Ambos se tomaron de las manos para poder entrar a la gran mansión de verano. Justo antes de entrar por la gran puerta,, esta se abrió.

-Bienvenidos Señores,,, mi nombre es Lee y su alcoba está preparada para que descansen-Dijo un joven muy apuesto,, alto y un tanto musculoso con una voz muy aterciopelada,, Katara se quedo asombrada de que joven que les cavaba de dar la bienvenida.

-Muchas gracias,,, nos podrías indicar nuestra alcoba alcoba-Zuko casi escupió las palabras,, y la dijo llenas de coraje y celos al ver como Katara veía aquel joven

-Por supuesto mi señor síganme-Dijo amablemente Lee

Katara no dejaba de ver a Lee había algo en el que se le hacía conocido pero no encontraba que ,, pero eso no impidió que dejara de quietarle los ojos de encima, Zuko comenzó a hervirle la sangre y lo único que deseaba era aniquilar en ese mismo momento al Lee porque Katara no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-Aquí esta su habitación mis señores-Lee les dijo a los señores del fuego con una gran sonrisa delicadamente para Katara

-Gracias AHORA YA TE PUEDES RETIRAR-Zuko le ordeno a Lee de una manera muy descortés.

-Con su con permiso-Dijo Lee retirándose,, pero muy disgustado por la forma en que el señor del fuego le había hablado,,, Cuando cerro las grandes puertas de tras de el Katara se volteo a enfrentar a Zuko con una mueca de disgusto en su rostro.

-Acaso tenias que comportarte con tan poca educación?-Dijo Katara realmente muy disgustada.

-CON TAN POCA EDUCACION,, POR SI NO LO RECURDAS YO SOY EL SEÑOR DEL FUEGO,,, Y YO ME EXPRESO COMO YO QUIERA!-Grito muy enojado Zuko

-Oh perdone usted Gran señor del fuego YO ME RETIRO-Igualmente grito Katara giro sobre sus talones para dirigirse la puerta y buscar una nueva habitación para pasar la noche,,,, cuando de pronto Zuko la tomo del brazo para detenerla.

-Perdoname Katara pero es que estoy lleno de celos!-Dijo Zuko muy arrepentido

-Celos?-Pregunto Katara muy confundida

-Si estoy muy CELOSO de ese tal Lee que sería capaz de ejecutarlo con mis propias manos en este mismo momento,,, -dijo Zuko realmete furioso

-Zuko como es posible que tengas de celos de ese joven,, si al único que yo quiero,, deseo,, y he entregado mi corazón,,, mi alma y mi cuerpo es a ti,,,, te amo tontito jamás vuelvas a sentir celos,, entendiste-Dijo Katara para después darle un beso tierno en los labios a su esposo,,, el beso comezo muy tieno,, para después se intensificara y se llenara de pasión,, pero tenían que separse para tomar aire,,

-TE AMO DEMACIADO y en este mismo momento te lo voy a demostrar-Dijo Zuko aprovechando que debían tomar aire,,, asi que la tomo en brazos y la llevo a la gran cama llena de pétalos de rosas que tenían en el centro de tan majestuosa alcoba,,, la deposito con mucho amor, para después demostrarle el inmenso amor que sentía por ella,,,,,,

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Mientras tanto Lee se había quedado muy impresionado el cuan hermosa era la esposa del señor del fuego,,, sentía una fuerte atracción a si ella.

"_Oh es tan hermosa,,, jamás pensé que su belleza fuera impresionante,, tengo que conocerla mas,, además quisa pueda pasar algo,,, su reacción me da una esperanza,,, BASTA YA LEE ella es la dama de fuego,, no debo tener pensamientos de esta naturaleza,,, pero están hermosa,,, debe a ver alguna manera en la cual me pueda acercar a ella,,, tengo que!"_ Lee se la paso pensando toda la noche el cómo tratar de conquistar a la nueva dama de fuego a pesar de que estaba total y completamente fuera de su alcance…

Hasta que no muy tarde del amanecer encontró la manera de cómo serparlos y asi poder quedarse con la nueva dama del fuego.

**N/A**

**ESPERO LE HAYA GUSTADO =D**

**EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO HABRA GARNDES SORPRESAS,,, QUIZAEL MATRIMONIO DE KATARA Y ZUKO CORRA UN GRAVE PELIGRO =0 **

**ESPERO LOS SIGAN LEYENDO**

**TamiiV: GRAXIAS POR EL COMENTARIO,, JEJE ESTA VEZ NO PUSE LEMMON ME LO SALTE, PERO ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO**

**ZUTARAA FOREVER: SI TIENES RAZON ME TARDE EN ACTULIZAR PERO PROMETO QUE EL SIGUENTE LO ACTUALIZARE MAS RAPIDO,, GRAXIAS POR DEJAR COMENTARIO,,,**

**DEJEN REVIEW PARA VER SI LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO PLISS Y NO TAMBIEN PARA QUE ME DIGAN EN QUE PUEDO MEJORAR ACEPTO CUALQUIER TIPO DE REVIEW SEA BUENO O MALO,, ESPERO SEAN MAS BUENOS QUE MALOS =D**

**ESPERO SIGAN LEYENDO**


	13. Sueños engañosos

**N/A**

**DISFRUTEN,,**

**RECUERDO QUE DESCARGO RESPONSABILIDA,,, LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES LA HISTORIA NO SUS PERSONAJES….**

**DISFRUTEN.**

**CAPITULO 13: Sueños engañosos**

"Toc,, toc,, Lee escucho la puerta de su pequeña habitación,, para después ver que se abría,,, se sorprendió al ver quien era,,

-Señora Katara,, puedo ayudarla en algo?-Rápidamente se ofreció Lee.

-Yo estoy aquí para ver que se te ofrece a ti!-Katara lo dijo de una forma que jamás pensó escuchar Lee,, y camino hacia el con movimientos muy sensuales,,, cuando llego a el lo tomo por el cuello y lo acerco a ella para poder besarlo con mucha pasión e intensidad,, el le correspondió igual de febrilmente,,, ella comenzó a desprender las prendas del cuerpo de su compañero,,, cuando Lee sintió la manos de Katara en su pecho le recorrió un gran escalofrió de placer,, y con mas intensidad prolongo el beso,, para también comenzar a quitar del pequeño cuerpo de Katara las prendas que comenzaba a estorbar,, tuvieron que separarse para poder recobrar el aliento,,,

-Señora Katara,,siento algo muy intenso por usted,,, que aunque sea muy pronto,,, siento que es amor-Lee se lo dijo con voz entre cortada por la falta de aire,, pero con la voz roca de tanta felicidad

-No me digas Señora,,, solo dime Katara,,, y también siento algo muy intenso por ti-Dijo Katara para arrebatarle otro beso lleno de pasión.

Lee la tomo en brazos y la recostó en la pequeña cama que había,,, el se coloca sobre ella y comenzó a terminar de desprender todas las prendas,,, que aun quedaba en ella."

Toc,, Toc,, -Lee debes pararte ya lo señores pronto se presentaran en el salón para tomar su desayuno-Dijo una de las demás mucamas para que les ayudara a preparar el gran comerdor..

-Claro salgo enseguida-Dijo Lee un tanto exaltado,,

"_Fue solo un sueño,,, parecía tan real,,"_ se lamento tanto porque deseaba en lo mas profundo de su ser el que ese sueño que consideraba realmente como una maravilla,, pueda algún día convertirse en realidad,,, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina para ayudar a todos los demás empleados.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Zuko comezón a despertar,, y vio como su esposa aun dormía plácidamente en sus brazos,,, sonrió para si mismo y con mucho cuidado de no despertarla,, se fue acercando para poder abrazarla con mayor fuerza y acercarla mas a el,,, poder sentir el delicioso aroma jazmín que emanaba su gran y ondulado cabello castaño,,, pero Katara se despertó al sentir la caliente respiración de su marido sobre su cabellera asi que dio la vuelta para estar frente a el.

-Buenos días amor de mi vida-Katara lo dijo,,, para después darle un pequeño pero dulce beso

-Claro que lo son por que estas aquí conmigo y nada podrá alejarme de ti,, porque TE AMO,, Y TE AMARE-Dijo zuko robándole un beso pequeño pero cargado de mucho amor.

-Sabes perfectamente que también TE AMO POR ENCIMA DE TODAS LAS COSAS-Le respondió Katara cuando tuvieron que separarse para poder recuperar la respiración,, se mantuvieron hasta que escucharon que tocaban la puerta.

-Quien es?-Pregunto Zuko en tono neutro.

-Soy Lee mi señor-Le respondieron detrás de la puerta.

-ahora Salgo-Respondio Zuko levantándose de la cama se dirigió a colocarse una bata para salir a ver que era lo que requería,, abrió la puerta y se encontró con aquel muchacho que tan mal le caia.

-Se me ordena informa le que el desayuno se encuentra listo en el gran comedor-Le dijo Lee justo cuando vio que de la gran puerta salía el señor del fuego.

-Muchas gracias en un momento vamos,, te puede retirar-Le dijo un tanto molesto por su presencia.

-Con su con permiso-Dijo Lee desilusionado de que fuera el señor del fuego quien le había abierto la puerta.

Zuko regreso a la gran cama con su hermosa esposa,,

-Y bien que era lo que deseaban?-Pregunto Katara con sumo interés.

-me informan que ya esta listo el desayuno-Dijo sin importancia, acurrucándose mas a ella,,, y dándole pequeños besos en su esbelto cuello,, provocando que a katara se le acelerara la respiración de tan grandiosa sensación.

-Zuko debemos ir al comedor para poder tomar el desayuno-Le dijo katara tratando de tener mejor pensamientos.

-Eso puede esperar-Dijo de nuevo besándola pero ahora con mas pasión,,,

Katara le correspondió el beso,, pero justo en eso sintió muchísimas nauseas,, se alejo de Zuko y corrió directamente al baño con la mano en la boca,, cuando llego por fin vomito violentamente,, Zuko automáticamente corrió detrás de ella para ayudarla,,, cuando se sintió mejor fue a enjuagarse la boca en el lavabo..

-Te sientes mejor?- Pregunto zuko realmente alarmado.

-Si mucho mejor,, tal vez sea por que no hemos comido nada desde que llegamos-dijo con indiferencia.

-si tal vez sea,, asii que ahora sere mejor marido,, vamos a desayunar-Dijo muy entusiasta zuko y comenzó a vestirse comodamente sin tanto formalismo,, y Katara lo imito,, cuando terminaron salieron tomados de la mano,, para el gran comedor,,

Cuando llegaron vieron que todo estaba sumamente listo para que ambos comenzaran su desayuno.

-Katara te gustaría que fueramos a la playa?-Pregunto Zuko casulamete.

-Claro que me encantaría,, pero no traje nada apropiado-Dijo con una mirada que a veces asustaba por que Zuko le había dicho que no se llevara nada.

-Eso no es problema mande que traer unos trajes de playa muy hermosos,, bueno no los he visto pero supongo que lo están,, al igual que ropa que tendrás que escoger,, y si no te gusta nada,, podrías decirle al modista como los quieres,, y en todo caso podernos salir a comprarlas-Zuko le dijo para que pudiera quitar esa mirada que no le gustaba nada en ella.

-Me parece bien,, pero me gustaría salir a conocer la isla,, y después ir a la playa-Dijo katara muy feliz ahora.

-Por su puesto-Dijo Zuko levantándose y ofreciéndole el brazo a katara para que ambos salieran a recorrer la isla.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Mientras tanto Lee estaba se encontraba en su habitación recordando nuevamente,, lo que haría para quedarse con Katara.

-No me quiero converir en un asesino pero si es esa la única manera de quedarme con Katara lo hare,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,-Dijo malévolamente para si mismo y limpiando con sumo cuidado uun pequeño frasquito con un sospechoso liquido rojo dentro de el

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.,,,,,,,

**N/A**

**ESPERO LE HAYA GUSTADO =D**

**ZUTARAA FOREVER: SI A MI TAMBIE ME CAE MAL,, PERO EL SERA QUE DEMUESTRE QUE EL AMOR DE ZUKO Y KATARA ES MAS FUERTE DE LO QUE PENSABAN ,, GRAXIAS POR DEJAR COMENTARIO,,, SI NO ES MUCHA INDESCRESION QUIERA SABER DE DONDE ERES?,, =D**

**DEJEN REVIEW PARA VER SI LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO PLISS Y NO TAMBIEN PARA QUE ME DIGAN EN QUE PUEDO MEJORAR ACEPTO CUALQUIER TIPO DE REVIEW SEA BUENO O MALO,, ESPERO SEAN MAS BUENOS QUE MALOS =D**

**ESPERO SIGAN LEYENDO**


	14. Mal entendido

**N/A**

**DISFRUTEN,,**

**PERDON SE QUE NO YA TIENE MUXHO QUE NO ACTUALIZABA,,, HE TENIDO UNOS PROBLEMAS PERO AKI LES DEJO EL CAP ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO**

**RECUERDO QUE DESCARGO RESPONSABILIDA,,, LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES LA HISTORIA NO SUS PERSONAJES….**

**DISFRUTEN.**

**CAPITULO 14: Mal entendido**

Zuko y Katara pasaron toda la mañana viendo tiendas y comprando prendas apropiadas para su luna de miel,,, cuando llego el medio día decidieron ir a comer algo,,, pero se encontraban bastantemente retirados del la casa,, así que se adentraron a una pequeña fonda de donde provenía una olor existió,,, ahí almorzaron y estuvieron platicando plácidamente por un largo rato,, hasta que decidieron irse a la playa privada de la casa y así pasar una tarde hermosa,, disfrutando nada mas que de su amor..

-Katara eres el amor de mi vida,,, te amo más que mi propia vida,, si me abandonas me moriría de amor-dijo Zuko triste pensando que un día fuera capaz de abandonarlo.

-Jamás,, escúchalo bien,,,, jamás seria de abandonarte por que te amo demasiado,, y al igual que tu yo también moriría porque contigo te llevarías mi corazón-Le respondió Katara,,, para que ambos pudieran darse un largo pero muy tierno beso,, con el cual sellaron la promesa que tan solo unos minutos se acaban de hacer.

Después de eso,, se metieron en las cálidas aguas del océano,,, para jugar con aquellas guas saldas

,, cuando comenzó anochecer decidieron volver a la casa para poder descansar después del dia tan largo que habían tenido,,,, cuando llegaron a las casa,, Lee se encontraba en la gran puerta principal con una carta en las manos,,,

-Buenas noches mis Señores,,, tengo en mi poder una carta para el Señor del fuego Zuko-Dijo entregándole la carta,,,

-Gracias Lee puedes retirarte-Dijo con suficiencia Zuko

-Con su con permiso-Dijo Lee molesto y salió directo llevar a cabo su siniestro plan,

-Es de mi tio,, a lo mejor es algo importante,, porque no te vas a la habitación y te relajas,, iré en un momento-Dijo Zuko dándole un pequeño beso en la frente pasa ir al estudio a leer la carta,,

-Esta bien pero no demores mucho por favor-Le dijo Katara antes de que se fuera.

Resignadamente Katara se fue directamente a lo que era si habitación,, para tomar un baño relajante,,, exactamente cuando llego se metió directamente al baño y comenzó a despojarse de cada una de sus prendas, para poder sumergirse en el agua caliente que ya tenia lista en la gran y hermosa tina del baño,,, Lee con mucho cuidado logro meterse en la alcoba,, para no se descubierto por algunos de los demás sirvientes lo fueran ver,,, cuando logro por fin entrar,, se dio cuenta que su amada se encontraba en el baño,,, se quedo un momento imaginando el cuerpo desnudo de su señora,,, poco a poco fue entrando al baño,, admirando el delgado y fino cuerpo de katara,, sin que ella se diera cuenta,,, salió del cuarto del baño antes de que ella se de diera cuenta de su presencia,,, corrió a donde se encontraban las toallas de baño para llevarlas,, y poder hace asarse el sorprendido al entrar al cuarto de baño,, y asi lo hizo..entro sin tocar con unas pocas de toallas en los brazos

-wow perdón señora no sabia que ya estaba aquí-Dijo Lee fingiendo tan naturalmente,,

-Siii este-que haces—aquí-Se sorprendió katara al ver al joven

-Venia a dejar las toallas,, justamente por que pensé que deseaban tomar un baño,, pero no sabia que estaba qui-Lee le dijo tratando de disimular una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Siii yo,,este,, mm creo que será mejor que salgas por que si llega Zuko no quiero imaginarme de cómo se pondría-Le respondió katara realmente preocupada de que su esposo llegara e hiciera algo realmente feo.

-Sera mejor que me valla-Dijo Lee deseando que Zuko llegara en cualquier momento,, justamente cuando comenzaba a salir del baño,, ,Zuko iba llegando a la alcoba,,

-ME PUEDES EXPLICAR QUE HACES AQUÍ?-Pregunto zuko realmente molesto de ver a Lee en su habitación,,, y peor sabiendo que su esposa se encontraba dentro de tal,,

-es-te- yo—vine a dejar las toallas para el baño mi señor-Respondió Lee realmente muy nervioso

-JUSTAMENTE CUANDO MI ESPOSA SE ENCONTRABA DENTRO,, Y TOMANDO UN BAÑO-Zuko estaba mas que furioso

En ese mismo momento salió Katara del baño con una bata con la cual podría cubrirse a la perfección

-Que es lo que esta pasando aquí Zuko-Katara estaba preocupada por lo que Zuko pudiera pensar

- TODAVIA ME PREGUNTAS QUE ES LO ESTA PASANDO-Zuko no cavia de coraje.

-zuko no tienes que ponerte asi,, el no sabía que yo me encontraba en el baño,, no la tomes a mal-Dijo katara esperando que Zuko se tranquilizara

-QUIERA SABER POR QUE LO ESTAS DEFENDIENDO,,, ACASO ES TU AMANTE!,, QUE POR ESO LE TIENES TANTAS CONSIDERACIONES?-Zuko no sabia lo que decía de todo el enojo que sentía en ese mismo momento .estban peleando

-Claro que no,,, y bien lo sabes,,,-Dijo Katara muy triste al imaginar que su esposo pensaba lo peor de ella.

En cambio Lee no cavia de la felicidad al ver como Zuko y katara se peleaban por su causa,,,

-PS SI TANTO LO QUIERES QUEDATE CON EL YO ME VOY-Dijo Zuko y salió casi corriendo fuera de la habitación

-Zuko espérate por favor,, no me dejes asii- Katara salió detrás de el,,, con lagrimas en los ojos.

Lee sonrió ampliamente y bendijo a los dioses por tan maravilloso regalo que le acababan de dar,,,

Mientras tanto Zuko sin pensarlo se dirigió nuevamente al estudio llorando amargamente,,, pensando que su amada katara lo había traicinado,

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.,,,,,,,**

**N/A**

**ESPERO LE HAYA GUSTADO =D**

**ZUTARAA FOREVER: GRAXIAS POR DEJAR COMENTARIO,,, ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO,,, GRAXIAS POR QUITARME LA CURISIDAD DE SABER DE DONDE ERAS JIJIJI ,,, TE MANDO UN BESO Y UN ABRAZO HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO=D**

**DEJEN REVIEW PARA VER SI LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO PLISS Y NO TAMBIEN PARA QUE ME DIGAN EN QUE PUEDO MEJORAR ACEPTO CUALQUIER TIPO DE REVIEW SEA BUENO O MALO,, ESPERO SEAN MAS BUENOS QUE MALOS =D**

**ESPERO SIGAN LEYENDO**


	15. Sorpresas

**N/A**

**DISFRUTEN,**

**PERDON POR NO ACTULIZAR PRONTO,,, PERO AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPITILO **

**RECUERDO QUE DESCARGO RESPONSABILIDA,,, LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES LA HISTORIA NO SUS PERSONAJES….**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**DISFRUTEN.**

**CAPITULO 15: Sorpresas**

Zuko paso toda la noche pensando,,, en lo que había visto pero,, pero también en todas las noches y momentos que Katara le había dicho que lo amaba,, pensaba que sí todo había sido un mal entendido de su parte,, así que salió muy feliz ,, para poder arreglar las cosas con katara,,,,

**Toc,,toc,, toc,,**

-Adelante-Dijo Katara aun dormida,, y sin pensar las cosas.

-Mi Señora le traigo su desayuno,, supongo que después de su pelea con el señor del fuego,, prefiera desayunar en la comodidad de su dormitorio**-**Lee lo dijo sin poder de dejar de ver el cuerpo de la castaña,, ya que solo lleva un ligera bata,,

-Gracias Lee,, tu siempre tan comprensivo- Katara lo decía con cariño,,, como si hablara con su hermano al que extrañaba tanto,,,

-Yo haría lo que fue por usted- Lee se acerco más de lo que debía,, pero eso no le importo,, tenía tantas ansias por besar a la castaña,, que cada vez era menor el espacio que los separaba,, Katara no sabia que hacer,, era cierto que Lee no le era tan indiferente pero no por eso engañaría a el amor de su vida,,, cuando los labios de Lee se encontraba a escasos centímetro de ella,,,

Zuko llego a la habitación y por desgracia,, vio a Lee y a su esposa,, a punto de besarse,, Zuko no soporto terminar de ver así que salió corriendo a l los melles para regresarse a la Capital,,, al palacio,, no quería estar ahí,, no podía soportar el que katara lo engañara,,, así que mando alistar el barco,,, para regresar lo antes posible, y poder desahogarse con su tio,, y que el lo aconsejara como debía actuar,,, ya que el casi siempre tenía razón,,, asi que cuando llego al el muelle,, el barco ya estaba totalmente listo para salir,, se embarco para irse,,,,

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Mientras tanto

-Lee que estás haciendo,,-Le dijo Katara volteando el rostro para alejarse de el.

-Solo trato de mostrar cuanto la amo-Dijo Lee con mucho orgullo de lo que estaba haciendo

-Lo siento Lee pero bien sabes que yo no puedo corresponderte porque amo a zuko,, simpre solo será el,, no puedo amar a otro que no sea él,, espero te queda claro,,, además me encuentro casada con el, jamás podría serle infiel,, asi que te pido de favor que salgas,, porque tengo que arreglarme,, para poder aclarar las cosas con mi esposo,, tengo algunas noticias,, que darle,,,,

Lee salir totalmente fracasado,, ya que Katara le dijo firmemente que no siente nada por el,, y que nunca lo hará,,, así que triste se fue,, a su cuarto,, dispuesto a matar a Zuko por que se prometió a el mismo que si no Katara no era para él,, para nadie más será,,

"_Tendré que se muy discreto_,, _para que nadie sospeche que yo seré el asesino del señor del fuego,,, no puedo permitir que ella sea de él y no mía,,, jamás será nuevamente de él ,,, porque dejara se ser un estorbo para mis planes" _Lee pensaba incoherentemente Lee mientras buscaba aquel frasquito rojo con un letal veneno,, que destilaba, celos,, ira,, maldad,, mentira,, y era sumamente letal ya que mataba poco a poco,, y para la víctima,, no casusa ningún malestar y sin darse cuenta daba su último aliento,,,, cuando lo encontró,, fue directamente a la cocina para colocarlo en la comida del Señor del fuego pero antes de llegar escucho algo que prácticamente le agrego el día ,,,

-Ya te enteraste que el señor del fuego se fue,, Dicen que por que su esposa lo engaño,, y que por eso la dejo aquí- Una de las mucamas de lo decía una de las cocineras..

-Enserio,, yo sabía que se fue por que le llevo un llamado urgente del general Iroh,,, que para no preocupar a su esposa la dejo aquí,,, no creo que lady Katara lo haya engañado,, si cuando lo ve,, parece que de derrite de amor,, se aman demasiado,, no creo lo que dice-la cocinera defendió a su señora del fuego,,

-Bueno eso fue lo que yo escuche,, pero recuerda que es un rumor,, no se sabe,, lo que tenemos claro es que el señor del fuego se ha ido,, y no dijo cuándo volverá,,, ahora tenemos que tener la comida lista antes de que la señora nos regañe-Termino de decir la cocinera a la mucama

Lee estaba que no cavia de la felicidad,, el señor del fuego no estaba,, a sí que tenía una oportunidad de enamorar a Katara y hacerla olvidar a si esposo,,,,

Karata por su parte se había terminado de arreglar,, y estaba dispuesta a aclarar las cosas con Zuko,,

Cuando fue a buscarlo,, se llevo la sorpresa que se había ido,, a la capital, eso se le hizo muy extraño,,, y las dos cosas que se le ocurrieron,, fueron,, primera,, que estaba muy molesto por el incidente,, y segundo que el mensaje que había recibido la noche anterior era muy importante, y salió de emergencia,,,, asi que deicidio que en ese caso le daría su tiempo,, para que se le aclaran los pensamiento,, y que cuando volvieran a hablar el estuviera mas tranquilo,, así que sin mas ,, prefiero des estresarse practicando agua control,, para aclarar sus pensamientos,, y se fue,,,,,,

,,,,,,,,

Un mes después …..

…

Dos meses después y no había respuesta de Zuko ,,,,,,,,,

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Así pasaron tres meses, y Katara ahora estaba molesta porque por Zuko no había vuelto,,, se dijo que ella no era quien la tenía que ir a buscarlo,,, porque ella no había nada malo,,, en cambio Zuko tenía volver a pedir disculpas por su mal comportamiento y su falta de confianza a ella,,,,, pero sentía que debía ir para poder salvar su matrimonio,, no era justo que por una equivocación pero antese que tenia que confirmar las sospechas que se habían formulado en su mente,,, asi que lo primero que se le ocurrió fue ir con el médico que tenían en la casa,, para cualquier emergencia,,,

-Buenos días doctor-Lady Katara saludo al viejo ansiano

-Muy buenos días Lady Katara,,, ocurre algo?-Saludo pera después preguntarle el porqué había ido

-Lo que pasa es,,, que,,-Dijo un poco apenada, por lo que diría

-Dígame,, -Dijo el anciano un poco preocupado

-Ps vera,, tengo últimamente muchas nauseas por las mañanas,, además de los antojos,, también me he sentido cansada,,, y hace casi dos meses que no no tengo mi periodo,,, y creo que podría estar embaraza!-DijoKatara con una gran alegría en sus ojos,, el solo pensar que esperaba un hijo de Zuko la había la mujer más feliz del mundo,,

-En ese caso tendríamos que revisarla para ver si es verdad su presentimiento-El anciano le dijo un panto pensativo

Katara entro a su consultorio,, para que la examinara….. (minutos mas tarde),,,,,,

-FELICIDADES LADY KATARA,,, EFECTIVAMENTE USTED ESTA EMBARAZADA- El Anciano sonaba feliz

Katara al escuchar la palabras del anciano,, el corazón le dio un vuelco de tanta felicidad,,

-Gracias por confirmar mis sospechas,, soy la ,mujer mas feliz del mundo,,, y supongo que mi marido también lo estará debo ir a decirle cuanto antes-Katara salió corriendo a preparar su equipaje para salir a la Capital,,, así que mando preparar el barco de regreso,,,, cuando termino se dirigió a los muelles, acompañada de Lee a quien no le hacía mucha gracia que ella se fuera,, pero aunque no había podido conseguir nada en esos tres meses,, no perdía la esperanza que Katara le correspondiera,,, pero el no sabía la verdadera razón del por qué Katara se marchaba,,, cuando llegaron a los muelles el barco estaba listo para zarpar

-Señora no tiene por que irse,, usted no debe ir a rogar el perdón,,, es el que tiene que volver para arreglar la cosas-Dijo Lee esperanzado en que Katara se quedara

-Los ciento pero ahora yo tengo mas de una razón para ver a mi marido,, ha sido un gusto conocerte,, hasta pronto Lee-Dijo por ultimo para subirse al barco y poder salir de la Isla ,,,

El viaje se la hacia eterno,, no podía esperar mas tiempo,,, asi que cuando el barca toco tierra,, rápidamente subió al carruaje que ya la estaba esperando,,,

Cuando por fin llegaron al palacio,, Katara salió corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas,, para dar a zuko la noticia,,, pero antes de llegar a su habitación,,, se llevo la sorpresa de su vida,, jamás imagino lo que veía,,, no lo podía creer,,, y comenzó a llorar amargamente,,,,

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.,,,,,,,**

**N/A**

**GUAJAJA,,,, **

**ESPERO LE HAYA GUSTADO =D**

**ZUTARAA FOREVER: UNA DISCULPA POR NO ACTUALIZAR PORNTO PERO YA HE TERMINADO EL SEMESTRE A SI QUE HABRA MAS ACTUALIZACIONES,, LO MALO ES QUE SOLO QUEDAN MUY POKITOS CAPTILOS PARA QUE TERMINE EL FIC,,, GRAXIAS POR DEJAR COMENTARIO,,, JAJA SIII EN VRDD ME LA KITASTE LA DUDA ,,, TE MANDO UN BESO Y UN ABRAZO HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO=D**

**DEJEN REVIEW PARA VER SI LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO PLISS Y NO TAMBIEN PARA QUE ME DIGAN EN QUE PUEDO MEJORAR ACEPTO CUALQUIER TIPO DE REVIEW SEA BUENO O MALO,, ESPERO SEAN MAS BUENOS QUE MALOS =D**

**ESPERO SIGAN LEYENDO**


	16. Desilusiones

**N/A**

**DISFRUTEN,**

**RECUERDO QUE DESCARGO RESPONSABILIDA,,, LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES LA HISTORIA NO SUS PERSONAJES….**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Anteriormente:**

Cuando por fin llegaron al palacio,, Katara salió corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas,, para dar a zuko la noticia,,, pero antes de llegar a su habitación,,, se llevo la sorpresa de su vida,, jamás imagino lo que veía,,, no lo podía creer,,, y comenzó a llorar amargamente,,,,

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.,,,,,,,**

**DISFRUTEN.**

**CAPITULO 16: Desilusiones**

Katara no podía creer lo que veía,,,, Zuko no le podía estar haciendo esto,,, ella seguía llorando,,

"_Zuko,, porque,, no,, No,, porque a mi,, cuando por fin pensé que todo se arreglaría,, el me traiciona de esta manera" _pensó Katara,,, para salir corriendo nuevamente,,, pero esta vez no tenia pensado regresar nunca más a la Nación del Fuego,, porque todo tenía que ver con el!,

Así que fue nuevamente a los muelles,,, para regresar a donde pertenecía,, a la Tribu del agua,, pero no pensaba regresar a su antiguo hogar,, sino ira a la Tribu norte,, para que su hermano y su padre no la tomaran a mal con el,, no podía mencionar su nombre,, porque le causaba un enorme dolor en su corazón,,, y nuevamente se embarco pero esta vez no en uno perteneciente al palacio,, sino uno comerciante,, para que nunca la pudieran encontrar,,, quería olvidarse de todo,,, pero eso era algo imposible,, ya que dentro de ella crecía,, el heredero de toda esa Nación.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.,,,,,,,**

**Mientras Tanto:**

Toc,,, toc,,, se escucho afuera de la habitación real del señor del fuego,,

-Adelante- Respondió con tono de fastidio el poderoso señor del fuego,,,

Se abrió la puerta y apareció una bella mujer,,, alta,, cuerpo bien proporcionado,, con ropa demasiado provocativa,,, su cabellera larga y negra descansaba sobre su espalda,,, no mayor de 30 años,, su rostro parecía tallado por los mismos ángeles,,, grandes labios,, y unos ojos grandes ojos ámabar,,, claramente se veía a lo lejos que era una concubina,,, Zuko ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarla porque no podía dejar de pensar en Katara,,, en sus labios,,, en sus hermosos ojos azules como el mar,,, en su piel bronceada,,, todo hacia que pensara en ella,,,

-Ya estoy aquí como me mando llamar-Dijo la mujer tratando de ser provocativa,,,

-Esta muy bien,, ya sabes tu trabajo no es necesario que te diga- Zuko contesto fríamente sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

-Claro que sii mi señor-La concubina comenzó a desprender de ella una pequeña bata tranparente en el cual se veían claramente sus prendas intimas,,

Zuko dirigió su mirada a la mujer que comenzaba a quitarse de encima la pocas prendas que llevaba puesta,,, el no había tenido relaciones intimas con nadie mas que no fuera Katara,, pero después de tres meses sintió la necesidad,,, de desahogar su necesidades mas bajas,,, vio a la mujer,, y de pronto vio el rostro de Katara en ella,,, no lo podía cree,, que su mente jugara así con el,, pero no le importo con tal de visualizar a su hermosa esposa,, de pronto aquella mujer se le acerco,, lentamente con cierta sensualidad en sus movimientos,, se subió,, en la piernas de Zuko para comenzar a darle pequeños besos,, en el cuello del soberano,,,, Zuko cerró los ojos imaginado que los labios era de Katara,, al igual que el cuerpo,,, pero cuando la beso en los labios,, no sintió absolutamente nada,, y sintió tanto asco de lo que estaba a punto de hacer,,, el no podía ser le infiel,,, a amaba tanto,, asi que separo su rosto de la mujer,,

-Lo siento pero no puedo,, estar contigo,, a si que te pido que te retires,,, recoge tus pertenecías,,, y márchate,, -Zuko se sentía tan culpable por haberla besado que cuando la mujer recogió todas sus

-Espera,,,-dos minutos más tarde- Ten espero te sirva aunque no haya necesitado de tus servicios esta noche-Dijo Zuko dándole una cantidad considerable de monedas de oro,,

-gracias,, pero no es necesario después de que,,, ya sabe-ella dijo a penadamente

-Lo se pero me sentiría mejor se aceptas, por favor-Le contesto Zuko nuevamente ofreciendo la pequeña bolsa en donde se encontraban las monedas de oro,,

-Gracias-Dijo aceptándolas para después marcharse

Zuko vio como se marchaba esa mujer,,, y una vez más comenzó a llorar por la ausencia de Katara,,, no podía vivir un minuto más sin ella,, trato de olvidarla,, pero solo hacia recordarla a cada día,, cada minuto,, no podía mas,, pero no quería ir a buscarla,,, no por soberbia como le decía su tío,, sino por cobardía,,, porque tenía miedo de perder la dignidad,,, de ponerse de rodillas y suplicarle que regrese a su lado,,, lloro toda la noche,, no podía tener la mente clara,, quería salir corriendo a buscarla,,, decirle que la amaba y jamás se alejara uno del otro,, asi que al amanecer corrió a los muelles para salir a Isla Ember,, y poder arreglar la cosas con ella,, cuando llego casi anochecía pero no le importo,, llego corriendo,, gritando su nombre,,, pero lo único al que encontró fue a Lee

-Dime en donde esta mi esposa-Grito Zuko agarrando al pobre Lee del cuello de la camisa que llevaba puesta

-No se mi señor,, ayer por la mañana salió,, rumbo a la capital,, para poder arreglar las cosas con usted,, y desde entonces no sabemos nada-Dijo Lee con total serenidad

-Dime la verdad,, entre tu y mi esposa paso algo en este tiempo?-Pregunto Zuko realmente molesto

-No,,, hize todo lo posible para que Lady Katara me correspondiera,, pero nunca lo hizo y me confirmo que usted era el único al que le pertenecía su corazón y a nadie mas,, cuando dijo eso me moleste mucho,, pero después me resigne a la verdad,, y se marcho-Lee lo decía con una tristeza en sus ojos.

-Entonces yo soy un estúpido al creer que ella me engañaba contigo,, como fui a caer en algo tan ilógico,,, yo y mis malditos impulsos,,, ella me a demostrado de todas la manera posibles que me ama,, y dude de ese amor,,, Soy un reverendo estúpido-Se dijo Zuko,, en cambio Lee veía con una gran duda en sus ojos.

-Gracias por abrirme los ojos-Dijo zuko corriendo para salir al directamente al palacio,, teniendo la esperanza que Katara se encontrara en el palacio,,, una vez en el palacio

-KA—TARAAAAA- - KA—TARAAA-Grito zuko desesperado, por verla

-Busquen a Lady Katara por todo el palacio,, RAPIDO,,-Ordeno zuko,, a todos con que se topaba en su camino,, mas tarde…

-Señor,,, Lady Katara no está en el palacio,,, unos comerciantes dicen que ayer por la noche abordo un barco comerciante,, pero que no saben a qué rumbo se dirigía-Le contesto unos de los guardas personales de la dama de fuego,,, Zuko no creeia lo que escuchaba,, como se atrevía a abandonarlo,,, pero entonces relaciono las cosas,, y se golpeo la frente con gran disgusto.

"_que ESTUPIDO,, de seguro,, llego cuando la concubina entraba a la alcoba,,, que estúpido,, NO PUEDE SER,,, EN DONDE ESTARA,, NO PUEDO VIVIR CON ESA INSERTIDUMBRE,,, TENGO QUE BUSCARLA,,,ACLARAR LAS COSAS,, PERO A DONDE HABRA HIDO?,,, _

"_YA SE"_

_-_Preparen,,, el barco hare un viaje,, a la tribu del agua del sur,, CUANTO ANTES,, preparen también equipaje para varios días,,, RAPIDO POR FAVOR-Exclamo zuko con gran desesperación,, los minutos que tardaron en tener todas la cosa,, se le hicieron eternos,, así que fue hablar con su tio para que se ocupara de Nación,, en lo que busco a Katara-Zuko casi se lo dujo en tono de suplica

-Claro que si sobrino,,, me alegra que por fin arregles sus malos entendidos,, -Iroh le dio una gran sonrisa , al pensar que su uno sobrino casi su hijo,, nuevamente fuera feliz,, y no anduviera triste,, y como perro sin dueño,,,

-Gracias tío,,-Dijo dándole un abrazo de gran cariño..

-Mi señor el barco esta listo ,, al igual que todo lo que nos pidió-Dijo un soldado,, después de hacer una gran reverencia a su señor del fuego.

-Bueno tío me voy-Zuko le dio una gran sonrisa, a su tío

-Bueno suerte sobrino,, que vuelvan pronto-Iroh le devolvió la sonrisa y se hizo mas grande cuando vio a zuko casi correr para ir en busca de la mujer que tanto amaba..

Zuko subió al barco con la esperanza que después de un largo viaje,, pudiera volver a su felicidad,, y asi emprendió,, el viaje en dirección contraria,, a la de amada,,,,,

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.,,,,,,,**

**N/A**

**EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA EL SABADO 10 DE DICIEMBRE,, JAJA ESA GENIAL**

**ESPERO LE HAYA GUSTADO =D**

**ZUTARAA FOREVER: LAMETO DEJARLAS CON LA INTRIGA,, JAJA ASI SE PONE MEJOR LA DRAMA,,, QUE TAL TE PARECIO EL CAPITULO,,, GRAXIAS POR DEJAR REVIEW ,,, TE MANDO UN BESO Y UN ABRAZO HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO=D**

**TamiiV: SI TENIA QUE HABER UN POCO DE INTRIGA,,, JAJA ESPERO, TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO,,,,GRAXIAS POR DEJAR REVIEW HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO,,,, :D**

**DEJEN REVIEW PARA VER SI LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO PLISS Y NO TAMBIEN PARA QUE ME DIGAN EN QUE PUEDO MEJORAR ACEPTO CUALQUIER TIPO DE REVIEW SEA BUENO O MALO,, ESPERO SEAN MAS BUENOS QUE MALOS =D**

**ESPERO SIGAN LEYENDO**


	17. Busqueda

**N/A**

**DISFRUTEN,**

**RECUERDO QUE DESCARGO RESPONSABILIDA,,, LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES LA HISTORIA NO SUS PERSONAJES….**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**CAPITULO 17: Búsqueda.**

Ya había pasado un año desde que el joven señor del fuego,, salió en busca de su esposa,, y aun no daba con su paradero,, esta casi volviéndose loco de no saber de ella,, temiendo lo peor,,,

"_Katara mi amor en donde estas,,, no entiendo que no te encuentres con tu familia,,,,"_

**-Flashback-**

_-Sokka,,Sokka,,-_Dijo zuko gritando y corriendo atravesando toda la aldea de la tribu del agua-Sokka,,-Al oír el escándalo,, Sokka salió corriendo para encontrarse con su cuñado

-Zuko que sucede?-Sokka estaba completamente confundido y a la vez preocupado,, quizá el pasaba algo a su hermana

-Por favor dile a Katara que necesito hablar con ella,,, -Zuko está desesperado,,,

-Zuko,, Katara no está aquí,,, desde la boda que no la veo,, -Sokka estaba ahora muy desconcertado

-Como que no está aquí,, entonces en donde esta,, por favor Sokka dime en donde esta,, porque si no yo la buscare por toda la aldea-Zuko estaba molesto porque pensaba que trataban de negarle a katara.

-Que sucede aquí?-Pregunto Kanna que salía de su tienda,,

-Le podrían decir a Katara que estoy aquí y que deseo hablar con ella-le dijo Zuko con gran respeto a la abuela de su esposa.

-Pero señor del fuego mi nieta no se supone que esta con usted-Pregunto confusa la anciana

-Tuvimos una fuerte discusión,, y,,,, ps se fue,,-Dijo Zuko avergonzado.

-Pues la verdad es que mi nieta no está aquí,,, no sabemos nada desde que fue la boda,, y no estoy mal ,eso fue hacer tres meses, ,ella no hay venido quizá pensando que sería el primer lugar en donde usted buscaría, no cree que eso es lo mas lógico de que ella no se encuentra aquí?-La verdad pesa en las palabras de la anciana.

-Pero en donde estará?-Dijo Zuko con gran tristeza en su mirada

-Tal vez este con Aang o con Toph-Dijo Sokka,, dándole ánimos a su cuñado.

-Muchas gracias por la ayuda-Dijo Zuko corriendo de nuevo a la nave para zarpar y dirigirse al Reino Tierra teniendo esperanza de encontrarla ahí!

**-Fin ****Flashback-**

Zuko ya había recorrido gran parte del reino tierra sin encontrar rastro alguno,,, ya había ido a casa de Toph pero no la había encontrado,,, fue al templo del aire del este en donde se encontraba Aang pero tampoco se encontraba ahí,,, pero cuando Aang se entero que estaban separados,, Salio igualmente a buscarla a los lugares que había visitado durante la guerra,, teniendo la esperanza que quizá,,, tengo una oportunidad con ella

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Mientras tanto **

Katara se encontraba feliz con su pequeño hijo Razu de tan solo dos meses de edad,, en una vivienda digna de una embajadora de la tribu del aguan del sur,,, Nadie le preguntaba el por que no se encontraba en la Nación del Fuego,, ni tampoco el por qué el señor del Fuego nunca venia a verlos,,,

Ella cada que lo recordaba,,, recordaba la traición de el,, y lloraba amargamente!

Tenia pensado encararlo preguntarle el por que su traición,, pero no era capaz de poder verlo a los ojos y ver su engaño,, asi que se convenció a si misma a la resignación,,, ella seria seria feliz con su pequeño,, de ojos azules que los había sacado de su madre,, pero las facciones eran las de su padre,, prácticamente era el vivo retrato de Zuko,, pero aun tenia una gran duda,, ella no sabia si era una maestro agua, o fuego,, por eso no se preocupaba en este momento,, sino que tenia que darle de comer por como buen hijo de su padre,, se molestaba rápidamente,, asi que fue a preparar la comida de su pequeño….

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Zuko seguía angustiando de no saber de Katara,, ahorra se dirigía a la tribu agua del Norte,, teniendo una vez mas que ella se encontrara ahí,,

-Mi señor ya mandamos un halcón al Jefe Arnook a visando que usted llegara pronto- El capitán le sijo al joven Señor del fuego, -Muy bien mi capitán,, como se nota que ya estamos muy cerca,, comienza hacer un frio tremendo-El Señor del fuego comenzaba a sentir los vientos fríos provenientes del polo norte. -Efectivamente mis señor,, seguramente la noche estará helada,, con su permiso me retiro-Dijo el Capitán haciendo una reverencia antes de salir de la presencia su señor del fuego,, ya solo faltaban unos días para poder llegar a lo mucho dos días,, estaba nervioso no sabía nada de ella por un año,,,, deseaba decirle tantas cosas,, pero la primordial era pedirle perdón por haberse comportado como un idiota,,, se metió hacia su camarote para, poder descanxar y planear las cosas,, refrente a su encuentro…. ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.,, Dos días después: -Jefe Arnook acaba de llegar el señor del fuego Zuko,, y desea hablar con usted lo antes posible-Dijo unos de los soldados,, que estaba a cargo de la puerta del Jefe de la tribu del agua. -Claro háganlo pasar cuanto antes,, seguro es algo importante-dijo Arnook -Si mi señor-Dijo el soldado,, y corriendo salió corriendo para avisar al señor del fuego, -Señor del fuego Zuko,, dice que puede pasar,, adelante,,- le dijo el soldado,, abriéndole las puertas del despacho del jefe de la tribu del agua, -Gracias-Dijo zuko entrando,, dentro del despacho-Buenos días,, Jefe Arnook,, espero me pueda hacer un favor-dijo Zuko muy ansioso -Claro que sii Señor del Fuego zuko dígame en que puedo ayudarlo?-pregunto Arnook,, -Deseo que me diga en donde se encuentra la casa de la embajadora-Zuko tenia,, en sus ojos la ansia y la desesperación de saber si se encontraba Katara -Claro,, que si,, por favor,, Choun puedes llevar al señor del fuego a la casa de la enbajadora Katara por favor-Dijo Arnook,, con una sonrisa -Claro que si mi señor,, me sigue-Dijo el soldado indicándole a Zuko que lo siguiera Caminron casi por toda la Tribu,, hasta que se detuvieron en una gran casa,, muy hermosa,, digna de una reina. -Aquí es,, con su con permiso-Dijo el joven soldado Zuko no sabia que hacer,, a tan solo unos pasos se encontraba la mujer que amaba con todo el corazón,, estaba muy nervioso no sabía que hacer,,, tenia mucho miedo que lo rechazara,, pero cuando al fin se decidió,, camino los escasos paso que le faltaba para que tocara la puerta Toc..toc..toc Katara escucho y tomo a su pequeño en brazos, para poder abrir la puerta,,,, Cuando la abrió,, no podía creer que el estuviera ahí,, casi de desmalla de la imprecion,, solo se sostuvo en el pequeño que tenía en brazos.. Zuko por su pate no podía creer que lo que veía,, a un pequeño entre los brazos de Katara,, un pequeñito que era idéntico a el,,no podía creer que tenia un hijo,, un hijo suyo y de Katara

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**N/A**

**ESPERO LE HAYA GUSTADO =D**

**PERDON,, PERDON LA DEMORA,, ME SURGIERON UNOS PROBLEMAS,, EL MAS GRANDE,, EL COMO SE LLAMARIA EL HIJO DE ZUKO Y KATARA!**

**JEJE PERO POR FIN ACTUALICE **

**ZUTARAA FOREVER: JEJE SII VIO ALGO MUY FEO,, PERO LO BUENO QUE NO SUCEDIÓ NADA,, GRAXIAS POR DEJAR COMENTARIO Y PERDON POR NO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO JEJEJE ,, TE MANDO UN BESO Y UN ABRAZON A MI FIEL LECTORA :D**

**TAMIIV: JEJE CRERIA HACERLAS PERO NO PUDO JEJE,, SU AMOR A KATARA FUE MAS GRANDE ,, GRAXIAS POR DEJAR REVIEW ,, HASTA LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION TE MANDO UN BESO Y UN ABRAZON TAMBIEN ERES UNA FIEL LECTORA**

**DIGANME YA LEYERON MI OTRO FIC? ,, SE LLAMA " NO SE DICE,,,PERO SE HACE",, LEANLO A MI ME GUSTO MUXO **

**DEJEN REVIEW PARA VER SI LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO PLISS Y NO TAMBIEN PARA QUE ME DIGAN EN QUE PUEDO MEJORAR ACEPTO CUALQUIER TIPO DE REVIEW SEA BUENO O MALO,, ESPERO SEAN MAS BUENOS QUE MALOS =D**

**ESPERO SIGAN LEYENDO**


	18. Reencuentros :o

**N/A**

**DISFRUTEN,**

**RECUERDO QUE DESCARGO RESPONSABILIDA,,, LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES LA HISTORIA NO SUS PERSONAJES….**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

Anteriormente Toc..toc..toc Katara escucho y tomo a su pequeño en brazos, para poder abrir la puerta,,,, Cuando la abrió,, no podía creer que el estuviera ahí,, casi de desmalla de la imprecion,, solo se sostuvo en el pequeño que tenía en brazos.. Zuko por su pate no podía creer que lo que veía,, a un pequeño entre los brazos de Katara,, un pequeñito que era idéntico a el,,no podía creer que tenia un hijo,, un hijo suyo y de Katara

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**CAPITULO 18: Reencuentros.**

**-¿**Que haces aquí?- fue lo único que pudo decir Katara

-¿Es nuestro verdad?-Zuko no cavia de la felicidad,, y no dejada de mirar al pequeño

-Nos has respondido a mi pregunta-Dijo molesta

-La razón por la que he estado buscando, mejor dicho buscándolos ,, es porque no puedo vivir sin ti, me haces falta, cuando estaba solo me sentía incompleto, porque te has llevado todo contigo,, POR FAVOR KATARA,, regresa conmigo,, por favor-Zuko estba arrodillado a los pies de Katara,, suplicándole,, e incluso estaba llorando de la desesperación,, y con un gran temor que Katara lo rechazara,,

-Zuko,,,, no se que decirte,,, hay tantas dudas que tengo,, no lo se,, por favor levántate,,-Le dijo Katara con un nudo en la garganta,,

-Bien entonces hablemos por favor,, necesitamos a reglar nuestra relación,, y después ya veresmos-Dijo Zuko esperanzado

-De acuerdo entra-Le dijo Katara nerviosa

-Si gustas sentarte-Le ofreció Katara a Zuko señalando los hermosos sillones que ese encontraban en lo que era la sala

-Gracias,, me gustaría saber cómo se llama mi hijo-Zuko le dio una alegría decir hijo,,

-Se llama Razu-Dijo sonrojándose Katara

-Como el padre de mi madre,, me encantando,, ¿puedo?-Dijo muy feliz de poder cargar a su hijo

-Claro,, con cuidado,,-Dijo Katara colocando al pequeño en los brazos de su padre

-Wow es tan pequeño, tan frágil, e imaginar que el va a ser el señor del fuego cuando yo no esté-Dijo Zuko con los ojos vidriosos de tanta alegría

Katara no lo podía creer,, ahí estaban los dos grandes amores que tenia,, pero eso no le impedía que tuviera tantas dudas sobre la posible infidelidad de su marido,, así que tuvo que contenerse para decirle a Zuko que si quería volver con el,, por al igual que el,, ella no podía estar separada de el.

-¿Bueno creo que tenemos que hablar?-Katara parecía cortante respecto al asunto

-Si tienes razón,, y como te dije hace unos momentos,, te pido perdón,, se que me comporte un idiota cuando estábamos en Isla Ember, jamás debí creer que tu llegaras a tener algo que ver con ese estúpido de Lee,, pero cuando fui a pedirte perdón por mi compartamiento,, los vi estaban a punto de besarse,, eso hizo que me hirviera la sangre,, y Sali corriendo no quería seguir ahí en donde yo pensaba que estabas con tu amante-Dijo Zuko las lagrimas nuevamente salieron de volver a imaginarse a su esposa en brazos de otro,,

-Zuko,, jamás en mi vida podría estar con otro que no fueras tu,, y sii esa vez Lee trato de besarme pero me aleje y le deje en claro que no podía corresponde a sus sentimientos,, porque te amo,, pero tu si me traicionaste con esa,,, concubina,, la vi, como entraba a nuestra habitación en donde tu me habías jurado amor,, y fidelidad,, no lo podía creer,, yo había ido con la intención de decirte acerca de nuestro hijo,, cuando vi como matabas este amor que te tengo-Dijo Katara llorando muy tristemente al recordarlo

-En eso no es lo que parece,, sii es cierto que una combina entro,, pero no paso nada,, -Dijo zuko cuidadosamente escogiendo sus palabras-La había mandado llamar para ahogar en ella todo el despecho y resentimiento que tenia por lo que creía,, pero no pude,, porque TE AMO,, asi que la corrí casi inmediatamente ,, no podía estar con alguien que no fueras tu, porque yo soy tuyo y tu eres mia,, no podemos estar alejados por que nos morimos,, por favor Katara déjame entrar nuevamente a tu vida,, y a la de nuestro hijo,, quiero cuidarlos,, protegerlos,, amarlos,, Katara por favor no me digas que no,, porque si lo haces moriremos de amor los dos,,-Le dijo Zuko

,,,,Katara no sabia que decirle,,,, se quedo pensado un momento,, pero al fin ya tenia una respuesta,, quizá no era lo correcto pero tenia que hacerlo,,

-Zuko he decido,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, Continuara

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**N/A**

**ESPERO LE HAYA GUSTADO =D**

**PERDON,, PERDON LA DEMORA,, TUVE UNOS PROBLEMITAS,,, PERO YA ESTA AKI EL CAPITULO,,ESTA UN POCO MAS CORTO,, PERO ES PARA MANTENER EL SUSPENSO JEJE,, **

**ZUTARAA FOREVER: EFECTIVAMNETE ES UN NIÑO DIGNO DE SU PADRE JEJEJE GRAXIAS POR DEJAR COMENTARIO Y PERDON POR NO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO JEJEJE ,, LE MANDO UN BESO Y UN ABRAZON A MI FIEL LECTORA :D**

**DEJEN REVIEW PARA VER SI LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO PLISS Y NO TAMBIEN PARA QUE ME DIGAN EN QUE PUEDO MEJORAR ACEPTO CUALQUIER TIPO DE REVIEW SEA BUENO O MALO,, ESPERO SEAN MAS BUENOS QUE MALOS =D**

**ESPERO SIGAN LEYENDO**


	19. Final

**N/A**

**DISFRUTEN,**

**RECUERDO QUE DESCARGO RESPONSABILIDA,,, LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES LA HISTORIA NO SUS PERSONAJES….**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

,

**CAPITULO 19: Reconciliación**

Katara sabía que lo amaba con todo su corazón y el dejarlo fue lo más difícil que hacia hecho en su vida, pero el solo pensar que la había traicionado hacía que le doliera el corazón como si lo arrancaran,,, pero el estaba ahí pidiendo una oportunidad para remediar los errores que había ocasionado por su falta de confianza hacia su esposa.

-Zuko he decido que TE AMO con cada parte de mi ser, y no quiero que nunca más nos volvamos a separar, quiero ser feliz contigo y nuestro hijo, el fruto del amor que nos tenemos- Katara estaba dándose una segunda oportunidad así que Zuko corrió a abrazarlos,

-TE AMO MI AMOR,,, gracias por dejarme seguir en sus vidas, los quiero tanto- dicho esto beso a su esposa, oh como anhelaba volver a sentir esos hermosos labios, tan suaves, tan cálidos. Se tuvieron que separar por falta de oxigeno además de que el pequeño Razu se comenzaba a inquietar en los brazos de sus madre, eso indicaba que tenía que tomar su siesta, así que Katara lo arrullo y no tardo en quedarse perdidamente dormido así que lo llevo al que era el cuarto del pequeño, lo recostó y regreso a donde se encontraba el amor de su vida, el solo estaba sentado en uno de los hermosos sillones de la casa, así que con mucho silencio Katara se fue acercando para colocar las manos alrededor del cuello de Zuko en cual dio un brinco por el tacto de su esposa,

-¿No sabes cuánto te he deseado?- Le dijo Zuko con la voz ronca

-Pues demuéstramelo-Le dijo seductoramente Katara

Se besaron con pasión y con mucho amor tanto tiempo sin poder demostrarse lo mucho que se amaban, el beso comenzó a hacerse cada vez más intenso, sus lenguas danzaban da una manera tan perfecta como si hubieran sido hechas la una para la otra, y una cosa dio a la otra hasta que al fin terminaron haciendo el amor, ambos lo necesitaban después de estar un año un tortuoso año sin poder unir sus cuerpos en una pasión infinita que sentían ambos, cuando por fin terminaron de saciarse uno del otro se mantuvieron abrazados disfrutando de su compañía.

-No sabes cómo te he extrañado, mi amor, cada mañana que me despertaba y no te tenia a mi lado, era tan frustrante, porque no podía tocar tu piel que es tan suave como la seda, poder besar esos labios que saben a gloria, besarte hasta que se agote la respiración de mi pulmones para poder recuperarla con el hermoso aroma de pelo, te AMO TANTO, que si me dejaras otra vez moriría de amor, de tristeza, por favor prométeme que nunca me dejaras, que siempre estarás a mi lado junto con nuestro pequeño-Zuko la abrazo muy fuerte como temiendo que en cualquier momento ella se fuera a escapar y nunca volver, incluso temió por que ella desapareciera y lo dejara con ese terrible dolor en el pecho que perfectamente conocía.

-Zuko mi amor, nunca nos volveremos a separar por al igual que tu yo también morirá de amor, porque te amor hasta la locura, nunca mas desconfiemos de nosotros mismos,- Katara le dijo aferrándose a el Zuko con ese abrazo se relajo un poco al ver que unos de sus mayores tesoros no se iria de su lado nunca mas

-Bueno amor comencemos por regresar a nuestra Nación, supongo que ya nos extrañan, y de seguro mi tío quedará conocer al pequeño Razu, que el Príncipe de la Nación del fuego y futuro Señor del fuego- pero hasta ese momento Zuko reacción al darse cuenta que no sabía si su hijo había heredado su condición de maestro fuego, ya que si madre era una gran maestra Agua, y Maestra sangre aunque no le gustara mucho la idea- Tengo una duda? Le dijo a Katara que estaba inquieta por lo que Zuko le podría preguntar.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso piensas que no es tu hijo?- Katara se veía molesta como podía estar dudando eso si era una réplica de el.

-No.. No eso, como puede suponer eso,,, pero bueno a lo que yo me refería es, nuestro hijo- a Katara le encetaba como Zuko decía "NUESTRO", asi que rápidamente quito la cara de desagrado que hace unos momentos había tenido- ¿Es un maestro Agua, o Maestro Fuego?- Zuko estaba totalmente interesado por saber que elemento sería capaz de controlar su primogénito.

-pues la verdad no ha dando indicios de que elemento podrá manejar, pero quizá se un maestro-Zuko estaba mas interesado en lo que la castaña le respondía- Fuego por que nació al medio día cuando ustedes son más fuertes- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Dicen que eso es un bueno augurio- Ella vio como Zuko se le formaba una gran sonrisa en sus labios al pensar que su hijo fuera como el,- Zuko acaso no querrías a nuestro hijo su fuera como yo, quiero decir un Maestro Agua?- Eso hizo que la castaña se sintiera muy triste.

-Claro que no amor, yo lo amaría con todo mi ser aunque fuera como tú, aunque eso me agradaría mas porque cada que lo vería estaría viendo porque te amor y te escojo siendo tu de la Tribu Agua. Jamás pienses que no lo querría porque el la muestra de nuestro amor, pero si es un maestro fuego, directamente pasa a hacer el heredero al trono, y si no tendremos que darle un hermanito- El le dio una mirada suspicaz, ella claramente vio lo que él quería y cuando e se acerco para darle un beso ella lo recibió más que gustosa porque Zuko no haría distinciones si es o no un maestro fuego

-No sabes cómo me alegra escuchar eso, y haces que te quiera cada a cada momento más,- Katara le dijo cuanto se tuvieron que separa en busca de oxigeno,

-No ya mas, como si eso fuera posible- Se volvieron a besar, cuando de pronto los sorprendió un llanto procedente del cuarto de Razu se separaron

-No te preocupes amor yo voy y por el- Zuko le dijo a Katara antes de darle un casto beso en los labios y pararse del sofá en donde habían estado tan cómodos. Ella no pudo quitarle los ojos a su marido, sobretodo el hermoso y esculpido torso que el poseía, se ruborizo al pensar todo lo que podía hacer con él, comenzaba a tener pensamiento nada decentes pero no le importo por el protagonista era su esposo.

-Creo que tiene hambre-Dijo Zuko con su hijo en brazos el veía tan adorable definitivamente la paternidad le sentaba muy bien.

-Si ya es su hora de comer- Dijo Katara ofreciendo sus brazos para cargarlo y poder darle de comer.

Zuko veía asombrado como ella esta tan hermosa con el fruto de su amor en brazos, y amamantando lo

-¿Que tanto me vez Zuko?- Pregunto Katara sonrojada por cómo le veía Zuko

-Solo aprecio lo hermosa que estas con nuestro pequeño en brazos-Le dijo para darle un casto beso en los labios- Creo que es mejor que una vez que termine de comer este campeón comenzamos a preparar sus molestas para volver a casa- Le dijo Zuko emocionado por la idea

-Si creo que tienes razón debemos regresar pronto, muero de ganas de volver a ver a Iroh- Le dijo Katara igualmente emocionada al volver a ver a su tío por ley

-Buen entonces comencemos a empacar- Zuko se levanto y se termino de vestir lo mas rápido que puedo para ir al cuarto que su hijo y acomodar en una pequeña maleta todas sus partencias y en otra todas la de Katara cuando todos estuvieron listos, se fueron al barco real del señor del fuego pero antes se pasaron a despedir del Jefe Arnook y dar las gracias por la hospitalidad hacia la señora del fuego. Los tres partieron a los muelles y de ahí a donde su hogar los esperaba! ,,,,,,,, Fin

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**N/A**

**ESPERO LE HAYA GUSTADO =D**

**Quizá haga un Epílogo pero eso podría ser mas a delante :D**

**DEJEN REVIEW PARA VER SI LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO PLISS Y NO TAMBIEN PARA QUE ME DIGAN EN QUE PUEDO MEJORAR ACEPTO CUALQUIER TIPO DE REVIEW SEA BUENO O MALO,, ESPERO SEAN MAS BUENOS QUE MALOS =D**

**ESPERO SIGAN LEYENDO**


End file.
